Elizabeth Webber: Artist
by Anonymous Has A Name
Summary: Chapter Thirteen- Cody resigns?
1. Chapter 1

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The blaring of her alarm sounds off in her ears, a growl rumbling through her lips as she groggily searches out for the godforsaken thing, trying to prolong the inevitable. Fumbling across her bedside table, her growl grows louder when a hazy memory hits her through the fog. She put her alarm out of arms reach. Damn it. Dropping her arm to the floor, she fumbles around for her shoe, cursing herself when another hazy memory filters through. She's got no choice now. Grabbing her pillow from beneath her, she secures it over her head, blocking off her ears, relaxing as the beeping dies down enough to fall back to sleep. Ah. Bliss.

"Elizabeth!" the annoying, nails to the chalkboard voice of her sister, Sarah, rings through the air just as she was nearing deep sleep. "God! What is the point of setting that thing if you're never going to wake up to it."

"Maybe I set it for this exact reason!" Elizabeth counters, forcing herself into a sitting position, not even caring that her curls are all kinds of whack at the moment. "Knocks annoying you off my to-do list each morning."

"Ugh. Just get up already." Sarah groans on as she walks over to yank open the currents, letting the offending sunlight in. "Breakfast is on the table and Gram's wants both of us at the table."

"Eh...I'll pass." Elizabeth counters with a sly smirk on her lips, rising to her feet as she starts stripping her clothes from her body. "Gonna stay for the show?"

"You're disgusting." Sarah states as she quickly makes her way out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Didn't think so."

Her clothes discarded on the floor near her bed, Elizabeth nakedly walks over to stand before her bathroom mirror, taking in the wreckage that is her appearance. Makeup trailing down her cheeks, hair all a mess, completely disgusted with herself that she let a guy do this to her. She's Elizabeth Imogene Webber for crying out loud. How could she let a guy that goes by the name of Lucky break her down to tears? Like, really? He chooses to be called "Lucky" for crap's sake. Damn.

Bending over slightly, she turns on the warm water, allowing the tub to fill up before lowering herself into its wet embrace. Sinking to the bottom, she shuts her eyes, remaining there for a long moment as the night's events play through her head once again. He's not into her. He said so in front of his friends, in front of them haters, in front of all them fakes. If he thinks that'll break her, if he thinks that she'll hide away, he's got another thing coming. She hides from no man, least of all a little playboy like that turd.

We can still be friends. His words echo through her mind with that screechy tone that he uses so well. Like hell. Friends? He thinks they can still be friends? That guy done gone lost his damn mind. Rising out of the water, she runs her hands over her face before swiftly running her fingers through her hair. No. If Lucky doesn't want her then he won't have her. She's done. She's done trying to mellow her personality for someone not even worth her time and energy. She's got a lot more on her plate than pleasing a daddy wannabe.

With the night completely washed from her body, Elizabeth grabs the quickest outfit she could throw together, her entire day planned out the moment she can escape this house. Her grandmother has been hinting at putting her in the same volunteer program as her sister, wanting her to get in line the way Sarah has, but Elizabeth's got no interest in being a Sarah copycat. She's got her own dreams to accomplish and none of it started in that program. Besides, if she had to see her sister get all sweet on the Cassadine prince, she'll most likely end up in a hospital bed from all the projectile vomiting she'll be shooting out.

Grabbing her back pack, shoving art supplies into it on her way out of her bedroom, she slings the straps on her shoulders before skillfully making her way out the door. As she's passing through the threshold, she can hear her sister rambling on about her bad behaviors, trying to her grandmother to handle her. Ha! As if they could ever change who she is. Rolling her eyes, she shuts the door behind her before walking off down the streets of town, hellbent on finding the perfect place to get a good sketch.

She was making her way down to the Elm Street Pier when she spotted a man sitting on the edge of the pier, leaning back with his arms bracing him, looking the most relaxed she's ever seen a person. Quietly lowering herself down onto the steps, she pulls out her sketchbook and pencil to sketch out the scene before her. A part of her wishing that she could feel as content as that man clearly does in that moment. Her muse kicking into overdrive, knowing that the moment wouldn't last forever, she sketches faster and more beautifully than she's ever sketched before. She was so into it, so deep into the art, that she nearly fell over in shock when he calls out to her. Crap.

"Hey, you know staring is rude, right?" the guy voices as he rises to his feet, walking over to her as she sits there like a deer in the headlights.

"Sorry?" she throws out as a comeback, unsure of what her next move would be.

"Don't be." he counters with a slight smirk. "A body like mine, I'm used to being stared at."

"Uh-huh, sure, Smooth. That line must get all the ladies." she instinctively counters, laughing softly when he chuckles at her retort.

"Usually." he admits, holding out his hand. "Johnny."

"Elizabeth." she replies, shaking his hand.

"So, tell me, Elizabeth." Johnny voices as he sits down beside her. "If it wasn't my hot body that got you staring, what was with the killer gaze?"

"Art." Elizabeth replies simply, flipping to the page with the sketch of him, handing it over when he gestures for it. "You just looked so content...so relaxed...I couldn't help but catch it on paper."

"Well, damn girl, you got some real talent." Johnny tilts the sketch from side to side, impressed with his image portrayed in the sketch. "And I'm not just saying that cuz I'm in it."

"Doesn't hurt though, huh?"

"You ain't wrong." he chuckles, handing her back the sketchbook. "For real, though, you got skills."

"Thanks."

"What's it gonna take to get that sketch off you?"

"Like a price?"

"Yeah." Johnny confirms. "Unless you got something else in mind."

"Slow your roll, Smooth." Elizabeth nudges him with her shoulder playfully. "You're not my type."

"Ouch." Johnny feigns offence. "So, name your price."

"If you like it that much, you can have it." Elizabeth counters, carefully tearing the page from her book and handing it off to him. "No charge."

"Talent like yours, you can't just give it away for free." Johnny shakes his head as he rises to his feet, snatching out a couple hundred from his wallet before handing it off. "That should cover it."

"Wh-what? No." Elizabeth shakes her head, trying to give it back to him. "Its not that great of a sketch."

"Yes. It is. Own your skills." Johnny says seriously, rolling up the sketch and sliding it into his back pocket. "Look, I gotta head out, but I'm having a party for a friend at my place this weekend. You should drop by."

"Johnny, seriously, take this back."

"We're past that." Johnny counters simply. "Keep up. We're on my party this weekend. Say you'll come by."

"I-I..." Elizabeth sighs at the look on his face before shaking her head. "Fine, fine. Got an address?"

"Much better." Johnny smirks before pulling out his card with his number and address. "See you there."

"Johnny, wait." Elizabeth stops him from walking off. "Thanks."

"No sweat." Johnny shrugs. "Thanks for the sketch."

Just like that, he was gone, leaving her with a couple hundred in her hands, wondering how the hell any of that just happened. Shoving the money into her pocket, she slowly makes her over to the bench, lowering herself down atop of it. It was so strange to think someone liked her art so much that they dropped a couple hundred on a simple sketch. Like, really? That literally never happens. At least not to a girl like her. Relaxing into the bench, she thinks about what Johnny said, wondering if she truly had what it took to make a real career out of it. It has always been her dream, no lie, but no one has ever taken such interest in her art beside herself. As she relaxed further into the wooden seat, content in her skills, she found that feeling she had seen clear in Johnny's body language. Deep relaxation. Contentment. She'll do it. She'll take her art all the way and she'll prove to her family, to the whole world, that she has something to offer. Something real. Something raw. Something only she could create. She'll show them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Dropping heavily down onto a chair in the local diner, Elizabeth lets out a deep sigh, having endured the most depressing door to the face day she's ever had to endure. Sure. She knew it wouldn't be easy to try to get a foot in on the art world. She'd have to have lost her mind to think it would be a quick yes, but she was closing in on her limit of door slams in her face.

 _Come back when you've got more experience._

 _You okay, but you need to be better._

 _This isn't a place for that kind of art._

 _Sorry. No._

 _Gain backing and try again._

 _Try again._

 _Keep trying._

Well, hell, they can bet their asses that she'll keep trying, she'll keep pushing till she reaches her dream. So, they don't want to help her get there, fine, that's fine. She'll build her way up on her own terms. She'll find a way to make her dreams come true on her own merit. She'll network the hell out of her skills. She'll save up money and host her own art gallery. She'll show them all, damn it.

"Hey, Liz." Tammy, the head waitress voices, pulling her from her inner ranting. "What can I get you?"

"Just a large hot chocolate." Elizabeth replies plainly. "Extra whipped cream please."

"Dang." Tammy plops down on the chair across from her after passing on the order to one of the other waitresses. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Just a set back though."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." Elizabeth admits. "Just crashing into walls as I try to make my dreams come true."

"Girl, that's one story I know well." Tammy laughs softly. "Don't give up though, you've got the stamina to go all the way."

"Thanks." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "And, if you know anyone needing an artist for hire, do me a favor and drop my name."

"Always." Tammy assures, rising to her feet with Elizabeth, walking over to get the order and take the payment. "Come to think of it, I could use a new painting to hang in my living room. The wall's been looking bare since my sister took the painting I had."

"Really? Okay, yeah, I'm on it." Elizabeth replies quickly. "What are you thinking of exactly?"

"I'm into nature paintings, so, anything you can come up with will do." Tammy explains her interests. "Do that and I got a fifty with your name on it."

"You got it." Elizabeth says without hesitation. "Really, Tammy, thanks."

"If you're half as good as I think you are, you can count on a regular buyer in me."

Hugging the other woman, she takes a step back to lift up her cocoa in salute before securing her jacket around her to make her way out of the diner. Nature, huh? She can work with that. There are quite a few places in town that could provide the most epic nature paintings. One in particular that she just couldn't wait to get down on canvas. She's done a couple rough sketches in the past, nothing she quite finished, but she was more than eager to paint a finished piece.

Walking to the art supply store, knowing she was running low on certain paints and canvases, Elizabeth uses the money she made off her sketch of Johnny to purchase some much needed supplies. From there she heads to the spot in the park that's secluded, deep in the foliage, where the flowers bloom in the most beautiful of ways. Setting up her canvas, she pops the lids off her paints, taking a deep breath as she settles her mind in the most beautiful place in her mind, the deep recess of her artistic eye.

It'll be hours before she packs up her supplies and heads home to hang it up to dry. Once it dries, she work on the more intricate details of the flowers and the leaves before she goes in on the sky and the clouds. Like after any good art session where she drowns herself in the most delicious obsessions, she felt the most relaxed and blissful she's ever felt. Getting back to her Gram's place, though, her feeling of contentment is extinguished instantly at the disapproving look of her grandmother.

"Do we really have to have this conversation again?" Elizabeth asks her, unsure of how much she could take of the age old talk of medicine as a career.

"Until you hear me, yes, we have to have this conversation again." her grandmother, Audrey, replies firmly, ushering her into the living room. "When are you going to see that you are getting too grown to not consider your future?"

"Not consider my future?" Elizabeth looks at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding? My future's all that's been on my mind lately. What do you think I've been doing these last few weeks?"

"What, with this art thing of yours?"

"Yes, with this art thing of mine." Elizabeth states. "For your information, I've already made two hundred dollars on a single sketch."

"Is that so?" Audrey looks at her curiously.

"Yes. I have another buyer lined up for this painting, as well." Elizabeth voices firmly. "I know art isn't the most reliable career choice, but I am trying. I'm pushing and pushing to make my own dreams come true, Gram. None of which will be made successful by going the route you want me to."

"Okay."

"What?" Elizabeth chokes out, uncertain of what she just heard.

"Okay." Audrey says with a shake of her head. "You say you can make your dream happen. Okay. I believe you."

"Wait...what?" Elizabeth looks at her in disbelief. "Did you just...are you serious?"

"I've always known you were talented...you've got what it takes to get somewhere." Audrey says simply. "The fact that you're starting to get clients is proof enough that you're starting to believe it yourself."

"I am."

"Good. Here." Audrey says, pulling out a key from her pocket with an address attached to it. "That's a key to a studio. It should be well in your budget range. I've paid it off for the next six months, which should give you time to make enough money to pay it on your own afterwards."

"I...I just...I don't know what to say."

"You're family. My family." Audrey says seriously. "When I said I loved you unconditionally, I meant exactly that. You always have my support, Elizabeth, always. Even when you don't think you do."

"Thanks, Gram." Elizabeth hugs her tightly as she fights back the tears that threatened to form. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Gripping the key in her hand, she meets her grandmother's eyes for a moment longer before rushing up to her room to hang up the painting to dry. She had assumed the conversation would go exactly as it always has, but she never could have expected something like this. For her grandmother to give her approval for her art as a career, she never thought she'd see the day. Taking a quick bath, she changes out of her soiled clothes before rushing out of the house to check out her new studio. God, it felt strange to say that, to think it, she has her own art studio. Step one in a long list of things to accomplish. She has it. She has a studio. She has a studio and her grandmother's support. Watch out world, Elizabeth's not about to stop now. She's coming for it all and she won't stop till she's got it.


	3. Chapter 3

Never once does her grandmother ever let a moment go by without inserting some kind of lesson to be learnt, her current lesson being working for what you want. The studio was well within her price range, as stated, but it was also a huge mess. The floors needed cleaning, the furniture seemed to be the cleanest thing in the place, but she wasn't taking any chances, she was going to clean those out, as well. The windows were so dusty that you couldn't see through them at all. The wallpaper was peeling off at the corners and slight tears throughout the wall. The studio's definitely a fixer-upper for sure, but its hers and she'll do whatever it takes to get the place in order. At least the heater works, that's something.

Dropping face down onto her bed after putting in an entire day into cleaning up her studio, Elizabeth lets out a low groan, wishing nothing more than to sleep the night away. She was near deep sleep when a thought slammed into her like a freight train, causing a louder groan to cross her lips. Pulling her tired body out of bed, she trudges into the shower to wash away the day before grabbing a decent outfit and heading out of her bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" the ever annoying voice of her sister sounds off from the living room as she walks out to the front door. "You just got home not even an hour ago."

"And now I'm leaving." Elizabeth says plainly, grabbing her jacket from the coat rack by the door. "Got a problem?"

"Yeah. When are you going to grow up?"

"You first." Elizabeth counters before yanking open the door and leaving before her sister could say much more.

Getting into the cab she called ahead for, Elizabeth gives the driver the address on the card before settling back for the drive. She had almost forgotten all about the party that she had agreed to show up to. As tired as she is, she's never one to back down on her word, so, she'll go and she'll stay a while before she finally crawls back into her bed for a long night's sleep. Getting to the house, she's surprised when Johnny opens her door for her before paying the cab driver.

"You didn't have to do that." Elizabeth voices as the cab drives off.

"I know." Johnny says simply, holding out his arm to her. "Shall we?"

"Were you waiting out here long?" Elizabeth questions as she hooks her arm with his to head into the house.

"Nah. I was just stepping out for some air." Johnny replies with a slight smile. "Glad I caught you though."

"I will pay you back for that, you know."

"Mm...you can try." Johnny counters. "But I'll just flip it back on you tenfold."

"A part of me actually believes that." Elizabeth replies. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"If you're surprised by such gestures, you seriously need to reconsider your friends list." Johnny says as he pulls open the door. "Well, Elizabeth, welcome to my humble abode."

Seeing as she didn't have friends, it wasn't much of a list to reconsider, but she doesn't voice that. To be honest, its her own family that has her cautious when it comes to other people, never having received such generosity from her own family, what more from people she's not related to. Hell, her grandmother's support had come way out of left field that she was nearly shell-shocked by the mere idea of her caring that much. Don't even get her started on her so-called parents and siblings. That's a story that could probably fill a couple books. Horrible stories, but still.

"Hey, guys, Johnny's done it again!" one guy shouts out as he approaches them, gaining the attention of the others in the room. "Johnny, man, what did we tell you about yanking women off the street? Especially women as beautiful as this one. A lady like this could get you locked up for good this time."

"Ha. Ha." Johnny says sarcastically before punching the guy's shoulder. "Keep your shit up, Cody, and I'll kick your ass all over again. Only this time, your girl can watch."

"Depends on whether or not your old bones can catch me." Cody counters, laughing loudly.

"You really wanna go down that road, kid?" an older man walks up behind Cody, clasping him on the shoulder.

"Uh, probably not." Cody says after glancing at Johnny's face.

"Wise man." the older man replies before sending the kid on his way. "Hi, you must be Elizabeth. I'm Francis."

"Nice to meet you." she replies, shaking his hand. "Things always like this around here?"

"For the most part." Francis chuckles. "You'll get used to it in no time, though."

"No doubt." Johnny agrees before gesturing to Francis. "By the way, this is that friend I was telling you about. Its big man's birthday today."

"Um, wow." Elizabeth shifts a little nervously. "Sorry, I didn't bring anything. I didn't know it was a birthday party."

"Its cool." Johnny assures her. "Fran's not that big on gifts anyway."

"He's right." Francis confirms. "This party alone's too big of a deal for me."

"Even so...I'm sorry." Elizabeth says with a soft smile. "And happy birthday."

"Thanks." Francis smiles back at her, his mind made up in that moment that she's good people. "Why don't I show you around? Help you get familiar while Johnny here goes and replenishes the drinks."

"Where's the couriers at?" Johnny throws back with an arched eyebrow.

"Whose birthday is it again?" Francis counters with an arched eyebrow of his own.

"Fair enough." Johnny concedes before turning to Elizabeth. "I'll check you in a bit. And don't sweat it, Fran's not as scary as he looks."

"Ha, ha." Francis gives him a slight shove. "Get to the beverages, will ya?"

Walking through the party with Francis, trying her best to keep track of the names, Elizabeth was amazed by the relations throughout the entire group there. Each of them were more of a family to each other than her own family to herself. They have so many inside jokes, so much love for each other, that makes her wish she could be a part of all of this. From the moment she walked into the room, the smile has remained on her lips, the first party she's actually enjoying without effort. By the end of introductions, Elizabeth has to take a page out of Johnny's book and step outside into the backyard to catch her breath. Just as she does, however, she comes face to face with a man that has the complete opposite affect on her.

"Hi." he says with a slight smile, clearly the blush on her cheeks was visible to his amusement.

"I'm Elizabeth." she chokes out, cursing herself for such a stupid response, swearing she meant to say hi back.

"Jason." he replies, side stepping to make room for her. "Going outside?"

"Yeah...just need to catch my breath." Elizabeth admits, walking past him out the door, overwhelming aware of his presence as he walks back out with her. "You all really know how to party."

"It can be a bit much at times." Jason concedes, gesturing for them to have a seat on the bench. "You the one responsible for that sketch John keeps showing around?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth admits. "I still can't believe he dropped two hundred dollars on it."

"I can see that." Jason counters with a shrug. "Its a good piece."

"I guess I'm the only one that can't see it."

"Understandable." Jason replies. "We're our worst critics."

"Yeah." Elizabeth agrees with a shake of her head. "Sounds about right."

"So, art's something you're passionate about?"

"Its the one thing I'm most passionate about honestly." she admits, turning to meet his eyes. "I'm actually working towards making it a career."

"Well, if you're looking for clients, I have a friend that's looking to commission a self portrait." Jason voices as a conversation with Sonny comes to mind. "I can give him your information, if you want."

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth looks at him with wide eyes. "That would be...I just...I'd love that. Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Jason replies. "You're actually doing me a favor."

"How so?"

"Lets just say I've had this conversation more times than I'd care to admit." Jason says simply. "You do this for him and I just might pay you, too."

"One person paying is more than enough." she laughs softly. "Really, though, Jason, thanks. Its not easy getting art gigs in a town like this."

"That's where you ran off to." Johnny voices from the doorway when they come into view. "I see you met the boss."

"Boss?" Elizabeth glances from Johnny to Jason curiously. "You're his boss?"

"Something like that." Jason admits before rising to his feet. "I'll have Johnny call you when I set things up."

"Or you could call me." she counters, pulling out an old receipt paper from her pocket to jot down her number. "Makes things a little easier, I think."

"Okay." Jason says as he tucks her number into his pocket. "I'll give you a call sometime tomorrow."

"You gonna call me, too?" Johnny teases with a full on smirk. "I mean, I'm special too ain't I?"

"Ritchie's going on vacation in a couple days." Jason counters swiftly. "I'll call you for that."

"On second thought, I'm not really all that great." Johnny chuckles, holding up his hands in surrender. "Call Cody. I'm sure the kid and Carly will get along real well."

"Figures." Jason throws back before walking off toward his bike and taking off.

"So, tell me the truth." Johnny says as they walk back into the house. "How you like my people?"

"Lets just say, I wouldn't turn down another invite."

"Good." Johnny smirks. "Cause we're having a barbecue next weekend and everyone can't wait to hangout with you again."

"I can't wait." she smiles softly. "You mind dropping me home later?"

"No sweat. I got you." Johnny assures. "Till then, lets party."

In the next breath, Johnny blares the music, getting all those in the building up on their feet rocking to the beats. Taking his hand, she gets lost in the music with the rest of them, laughter bubbling up inside her as she twirls around with Johnny in the midst of everyone else. All the fatigue she felt from clearing out her studio is now lost to the adrenaline pumping through her being among all these amazing people. Though finding her way into their lives came at an unusual way, she's thankful for that simple moment, swearing she can feel the importance of this moment right here. The importance of the friendships she's building. Getting lost in the music, she lets herself drown in the moment like she does in her art, a smile permanently on her lips all the while.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing before the painting she has created for Tammy, she had to admit she was rather impressed with it, having put more detail into the painting than she initially intended to. Seeing the final image, she was glad that she did, truly captivated by the image that has been portrayed. Draping a tarp over the painting to protect it, Elizabeth gets ready to head out of the house, intent on getting the painting to Tammy before she unintentionally messes it up.

"Elizabeth," Audrey calls out to her just as she's about to walk out the door. "Going somewhere?"

"The diner to drop off Tammy's painting," Elizabeth explains, turning to her Gram. "It just finished drying."

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Um...sure, I guess," Elizabeth says as she places the painting down on the floor. "But you can't criticize."

"Fair enough."

"There," Elizabeth says as she removes the tarp from the painting before stepping aside for her Gram to look at it. "Careful...please."

"Fret not, child, I've handled my fair share of paintings and have not ruined a single one," Audrey assures as she picks the painting up to get a closer look, taken by the detailed strokes in the painting. "You really have worked on your talent...this is beautiful, my dear."

"Thanks, Gram." Elizabeth smiles shyly as her Gram covers the painting back up and hands it to her.

"If your paintings continue to improve, I'm certain your future will be just fine," Audrey says with a soft smile. "Go on. Get that painting to the owner."

Granting her grandmother a single nod, she heads out to deliver the painting to Tammy at the diner, having agreed to meet up there for breakfast. Though her grandmother echoed her own thoughts on the painting, she couldn't help being nervous about what Tammy's reaction would be. To each their own, she has always believed, and its quite possible that Tammy could hate the piece altogether. Forcing herself to not jump the gun, she silently makes her way to the diner, content in the painting and the work she put into it.

"Hey, sweetie." Tammy greets her when she walks into the diner. "Is that it? My gosh, I've never been so excited to see a painting in my life."

"Yeah, this is it." Elizabeth laughs softly. "Would you like to have breakfast first?"

"Are you kidding me?" Tammy shakes her head. "No. I want to see it."

"Fair enough." Elizabeth smiles softly, gesturing to an empty table for them to sit at. "Just promise you won't rush to judgment, okay?"

"Just show it to me."

"Okay."

Lifting the painting to lay it flat on the table, Elizabeth pulls the tarp off the painting, revealing the image to Tammy. Immediately, as Tammy's eyes land on the painting, Elizabeth could see that all her effort was worth it. All the detail, each painstaking stroke, all of it was worth it from that one look. Gingerly taking the painting into her hands, Tammy stares at the painting for a long moment, her eyes looking over every detail. Ordering up their usuals from the waitress, Elizabeth gives Tammy the time to just appreciate the piece.

"Is this somewhere in town?" Tammy finally asks as she carefully sets the painting down against the wall under the table. "Its just so...wow."

"That was my first thought when I saw it," Elizabeth admits. "Its a really secluded place in the park. I'll have to show it to you sometime."

"You better." Tammy agrees. "It's so beautiful, Liz, really. I mean, I knew you were talented and all, but that...that's a masterpiece. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I almost feel bad for taking it." Tammy concedes. "It looks like it should be in one of your collections for an exhibit or something."

"So..breakfast?"

"I take it, you don't get too much praise for your art, huh?"

"Not really." Elizabeth shakes her head. "It's a little overwhelming, to be honest."

"Yeah, well, get used to it." Tammy counters with ease. "Keep creating masterpieces like this one and you're bound to get a ton of compliments."

"Thanks, Tam."

"You know what...I can't exactly make your dreams come true, but..." Tammy digs through her purse for her wallet before taking out two fifty dollar bills and placing it into Elizabeth's hand. "There. That should cover the painting."

"Tam, you said fifty." Elizabeth reminds her, trying to hand her the other fifty. "This is too much."

"It's not enough, honestly, but it's what I've got and now it's yours," Tammy says, closing Elizabeth's hand over the money. "Take it. You more than earned it."

"Okay," Elizabeth says softly, tears welling in her eyes. "Thanks, Tammy. You have no idea just how much this means to me."

"Now we can eat." Tammy chuckles, silently praying that this is just the start of Elizabeth's art career, a long and prosperous one at that.

Elizabeth hadn't been certain what Tammy's reaction would be, but she was so beyond thankful that it was a positive one. While they eat breakfast, Tammy's words continue to sink in, making her gain more confidence in her art. For her to believe in her like that, to drop double the intended payment, it warmed Elizabeth's heart and set her soul ablaze for all that's to come. Just as they finished having breakfast, Elizabeth's phone rings, a slight smile on her face as she answers it, watching Tammy take the painting around the diner, showing it off.

"Elizabeth speaking."

"Its Jason." the caller replies. "My friend has time to meet with you if you're free."

"Um, yeah, of course," Elizabeth assures. "Name the time and place, I'm there."

"Harbor View Towers. You know it?"

"Yeah."

"About noon then?"

"Noon works." Elizabeth agrees. "Uh, Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Will Francis be around?"

"If you need him to be."

"It's just...I didn't get a chance to give him a present for his birthday." Elizabeth explains. "I'd really like to. It's okay if he's busy, though."

"He'll be there," Jason assures. "See you at noon, Elizabeth."

"Yes, you will," Elizabeth replies. "Thanks, Jason."

Ending the call, Elizabeth says goodbye to Tammy before making her way back to her house, getting back in record time. Walking straight into the kitchen, Elizabeth grabs all the ingredients she'll need for her brownies, intent on making the best brownies that Francis' has ever had. After learning he's a chocolate lover, much like herself, she was sold on what her gift to him should be. With a few hours to spare before she meets with Jason and his friend, she has more than enough time to make her brownies.

"You're...baking," the confused voice of her sister pulls her attention from the oven to see her standing by the door.

"Yeah. Way to state the obvious." Elizabeth continues with what she's doing, knowing that there was a short time between good brownies and dry brownies.

"Why?" Sarah continues to probe. "Why are you baking all of a sudden?"

"Why are you so nosey?" Elizabeth counters. "Don't you have your own life to fret over?"

"You know what, Elizabeth, you don't have to be so damn snappy all the time."

"Are those brownies I smell?" her grandmother calls out as she walks into the kitchen. "What a delectable smell."

"Yes, ma'am," Elizabeth replies, rising to her feet as she pulls out the trays of brownies. "I've made extra if you'd like some."

"That would be splendid," Audrey admits, walking past an irritated Sarah to see the brownies. "Its been so long since you've felt inclined to make these. Whatever the reason, I'm thankful, your brownies are always delicious."

"Aren't you going to ask her why she decided to bake all of a sudden, Gram?" Sarah complains, not understanding their sudden closeness.

"Seeing as its baking and not murder, no, I don't feel too inclined to interrogate," Audrey states before turning to Elizabeth. "I will, however, ask that you teach me how to make these."

"That, I can do," Elizabeth smiles softly. "I have to get to a client, but we should definitely set up a baking day."

"That is a day I can commit to," Audrey replies with a smile, hugging Elizabeth and thanking her for the brownies before turning to Sarah. "Come now, child, leave your sister to her business. I'm quite sure you've got better things to do than police her every move."

Elizabeth could see that Sarah wanted to argue the point, but she was just too shellshocked by the interaction that she had just witnessed. Honestly, she is still surprised by her Grandmother, but she's even more impressed by how its affecting Sarah. It looked like her sister was about to have a total meltdown right where she stood. Shaking her head, laughing softly, Elizabeth searches the cupboard for her leftover supplies, placing the brownies inside the containers once they cool off enough.

"Elizabeth." Francis greets her when she walks into Harbor View Towers. "Boss said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah." Elizabeth smiles softly, reaching into her bag to pull out one of the containers before handing it to him. "Here. For your birthday."

"Wha...you didn't have to," Francis says, carefully taking the container into his hands. "You didn't have to buy me this."

"I made it."

"You..." Francis looks from the delicately packaged container to her and shakes his head. "It looks so professionally done. Amazing."

"Hopefully it tastes just as amazing." Elizabeth counters with a chuckle. "I know you said you didn't need gifts, but that's just not my style."

"I just...thank you," Francis says, pulling her into a hug, letting out a deep sigh. "You have no idea what you just did for me."

"Happy birthday, Francis," Elizabeth whispers, holding him close as he does the same, practically feeling his emotions wash over her.

"Thank you, Liz, truly."

"What are friends for, right?"

They stayed like that for a long moment, two friends in a tight embrace, in the middle of the lobby with no care to anyone around. Elizabeth had wanted to do something for Francis to show just what he meant to her. What she hadn't been prepared for was what the gesture would mean to Francis. Though he wasn't all that big on gifts or making a big deal about his birthday, it hit him deep to have someone like her care that much about him to surprise him like that. He wasn't at all accustomed to such gestures of affection that it damn near brought him to tears.

"Whoa, what's with the hug fest?" Johnny's voice pulls them out of the moment. "And, more importantly, can I get in on it?"

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Smooth." Elizabeth shakes her head as she pulls away from Francis. "Well, Fran, you heard the man. Lay one on him."

"Wha...no." Johnny steps back as Francis plays at going to hug him. "I meant from you, Liz."

"Learn to be specific." Elizabeth laughs softly before walking over to hug him. "Anyway, I better get going, don't want to be late."

"Take the elevator to the penthouse level," Francis instructs. "There'll be a guard there to show you in."

"Thanks," Elizabeth says before walking off to the elevator.

"So, really, what was with the mushy moment?" Johnny asks Francis once Elizabeth's on the elevator.

"This." Francis holds up the gift Elizabeth had given him, the chocolate aroma filling the air between them. "For my birthday."

"Huh." Johnny shakes his head. "She sure is an interesting one."

"That she is." Francis agrees with a soft smile. "Come on, let's get back to work."

"Think she'll stick around?" Johnny questions curiously, truly growing fond of her, but knowing their lifestyle can send most people running.

"God, I hope so."

"Same."

While they get back to work, Elizabeth makes her way off the elevator where she's immediately greeted by a tall, bulky man, named Ritchie. Contrary to his size, he was actually a real sweetheart, not at all intimidating. Though, she's certain that if he wanted to be, he could very well pull it off. Waiting patiently by the door as he walks inside to announce her arrival, Elizabeth smiles softly at the guard as she's allowed entrance, thanking him for holding the door open for her.

"Hi, you must be Elizabeth." Jason's friend voices as he walks over to her, a beautifully dimpled smile on his face that puts her at ease in his presence. "I'm Sonny Corinthos. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Corinthos," Elizabeth replies in kind.

"Sonny will be just fine." Sonny counters, gesturing for her to walk inside further. "I'm sure you know my partner, Jason."

"Hi." Elizabeth smiles as he rises to his feet.

"Hi," Jason replies with a smile of his own. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course." Elizabeth shakes her head before turning to Sonny. "Jason was saying you wanted to commission a self-portrait."

"That is what I was going for, yes," Sonny replies carefully, intrigued by the exchange between the two. "I have to be honest, though, I have gone through quite a lot of artists in search for the right one."

"I can understand that." Elizabeth expected as much from the way Jason clearly felt about the topic. "I'm sure you must have heard this quite a lot then, but I'm not like other artists. I have a different way of approaching my paintings. Typically, I don't do self-portraits for strangers, it's just not something I like to do. I just feel like the painting portrays more when I know the subject of the piece."

"Makes sense." Sonny smiles softly. "Tell me more about your process."

"Before I get started on the painting, I'll want to get to know you more, get to know the things that matter to you," Elizabeth explains. "I'll want to ask others of the impression they gain from you. Get an idea of what makes up the man that you've become. All the things that brought you to this moment. To the man you are at the core of it all."

"And all that matters for a painting?" Jason questions, truly intrigued by her thought process.

"For me, it does," Elizabeth confirms. "I tend to pour my entire soul into each painting I create. Self-portraits, however, is the kind of painting where I do my best to pour that person's soul into it. It brings out a better image by far."

"Okay." Sonny finally voices after a long moment. "I'm sold. When do we start?"

"Really?" Elizabeth looks at him a little surprised. "You're willing to do it?"

"I can see a passion in you that I didn't see in the other artists," Sonny explains. "I'm honestly curious to find out just what you'll create."

"Um, wow, thank you." Elizabeth couldn't even begin to say what this meant to her, surprised that he was willing to open himself up to her type of creativity. "You won't regret it, I swear."

"I'm sure I won't." Sonny agrees. "When shall we begin?"

"First, I'd like to talk to the people around you, gain a sort of impression of you before I sit down with you," Elizabeth explains. "If you can gather them together and let me know, that'll be great."

"I'll get back to you with that." Sonny accepts. "As far as price wise, are you willing to talk about it after the piece is complete?"

"That works for me," Elizabeth confirms. "I'd feel a lot better if you were to see the piece before committing to a price, to be honest."

"Perfect." Sonny glances between the two before a thought hits him. "It'll take some time for me to bring people together, but you're free to talk to Jason now. He's free for the rest of the day."

"I am?" Jason looks at him in confusion, having sworn that had a lot of work ahead of him.

"You are," Sonny says simply. "I have to head out, but feel free to use the place for as long as you need."

"Um, okay." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Thanks."

"No, Elizabeth," Sonny shakes his head with a smile. "Thank you."

Jason wasn't sure what Sonny was up to, but the look on his friend's face told him enough, he didn't like it. Gesturing for Elizabeth to have a seat, he does his best to answer all her questions, delving as deep into his connection to Sonny as he's willing to go. In order to tell her about Sonny, however, he needed to tell her about himself first. She felt that in order to understand why Sonny's actions were so significant to him, she needed to know why it mattered on a deeper level. So, he tells her about his accident and everything that led up to meeting Sonny. Though he usually hates talking about his past, Elizabeth just had a way about her that made it okay, making him comfortable enough to lay it all bare.

"That it?" Jason questions when she shuts her notebook.

"Yeah, that's been very enlightening, thank you." Elizabeth smiles softly. "Before I forget, I brought you something."

"You didn't have to."

"I know," Elizabeth says, pulling the second container of brownies out of her bag and handing it to him. "I was baking for Francis when I remembered him saying you liked chocolate just as much as he did. I hope you like it."

"I..." Jason could already smell the chocolate through the package. "Thank you."

"Of course," Elizabeth says happily. "Anyway, I better get going, but I'll see you soon."

"Sure," Jason agrees as he pulls open the door for her, surprised when she turns and hugs him tightly.

"Thank you for everything," she says quickly before kissing his cheek and walking off, waving slightly as she walks onto the elevator and leaves.

"See you soon," he says mentally before closing the door and getting back to work, his day with Elizabeth floating through his mind all the while.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in her studio with her notes, Elizabeth goes over all the information that she has gained about her client, her muse starting to kick in the more she learns of the man known as Sonny Corinthos. The way he interacts with the people around him, his inner circle as well as his employees, its truly something to behold. From what she's learned from newspapers and those not close to the man, a darker image is painted. An unbelievably vicious type of image. Then there's the image of people closest to him. People that see past the image and rumors, straight through to his core, and that's an image more believable. An image more appealing by far.

"Johnny, hey." Elizbeth greets him at her doorstep. "Thanks for coming by."

"No sweat." Johnny shrugs out of his jacket before tossing it aside. "Not that I'm complaining, but why did you need me here again?"

"Need is a little extravagant, don't you think?" Elizabeth counters with an arched eyebrow.

"Fiesty today, I see."

"Only a prelude." Elizabeth laughs softly before stepping aside to show him why she asked him there. "Surprised?"

"I..." Johnny walks inside, allowing her to shut the door behind him. "What is all this?"

"I know you were feeling a little left out by the brownies thing and I wanted to make it up to you," Elizabeth says simply. "Am I forgiven?"

"There was nothing to forgive," Johnny replies seriously, turning away from her delectable layout to face her. "I get why they got brownies. No hard feelings."

"I know. I wanted to do this for you," Elizabeth assures, guiding him to sit down. "As thanks."

"Thanks?" he questioned curiously. "For what?"

"Your unwavering support has meant more to me than you know," Elizabeth explains. "My family doesn't even believe in me. For you to believe in me, a complete stranger, I just...thanks."

"Best two hundred I've ever spent," Johnny smirks, sliding his hand into hers, giving it a soft squeeze before releasing. "Let's dig in."

For a long moment, Johnny simply watches her as they dig into the deserts that she has laid out for him, truly taken by the amount of time she's put into all of this. He couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was exactly, but he can see a change in the girl sitting across from him. She seems more sure of herself and engulfed in such confidence that he can't help but want to be in her orbit. Whatever higher power brought this woman into his life, at whatever capacity, Johnny is thankful. It'll be a few hours before they head out so she can meet with Sonny for their in-depth interview, a new understanding settling over them as they do.

"Hey, Liz?"

"Yeah?" Elizabeth turns to him, smiling softly when he pulls her into a warm hug.

"Thanks," he says, kissing her cheek before pulling away. "Check ya later?"

"Sure thing, Smooth."

Walking onto the elevator, Elizabeth rides it up to the penthouse level, truly looking forward to the session she was about to have with Sonny. Now that she has an understanding from the outside perspective, Elizabeth is ready to learn about the man from an inside perspective. To learn what created him, how he found his way to this life, what makes him the man he is. She wants to learn it all and, with any luck, she'll create a self-portrait worthy of the man.

"Hey." Jason greets her when she walks in.

"Hi." Elizabeth smiles softly. "Sonny around?"

"Kitchen." Jason gestures to the door that leads there. "He'll be out soon."

"You staying?"

"Can't," Jason admits, pouring her a cup of water. "Work."

"Right," she says with understanding.

"You gonna start the painting soon?"

"Tomorrow, hopefully, depending on how this goes."

"Good." Jason grabs his jacket from the rack. "The sooner this is over the better."

"Tired of me already?"

"You, no," Jason assures. "Tired of Sonny going on and on about it, yes."

"Must be torture."

"It is," Jason admits with a sigh. "Tell you what, finish this painting before the month's over and I'll make it worth your while."

"Way to pique a girl's interest," Elizabeth laughs softly. "You're on."

"Great," Jason says, pleased. "See you soon."

"See you soon."

"Leaving before lunch?" Sonny catches Jason just as he's about to leave. "After I've spent the better half of the day cooking."

"You'll survive." Jason counters. "I have to head to the warehouse."

Before Sonny could comment further, Jason walked out of the penthouse and shut the door behind him. Remembering how much cooking means to Sonny, Elizabeth offers to help him set the table, getting him to talk about his love for it all the while. Once the table is set, the two sit down for a nice lunch, beginning their talk as they eat. Unsure of where to begin, she instructs him to start at the beginning, back to his childhood. For a moment, he's uncertain of delving that far back, but something about her keeps him comfortable enough to continue.

They talked about his childhood with his mother and abusive stepfather. They talked about his struggles along the way of escaping that part of his life. The fight that had been his life to get him to his point in his career and standing. Meeting Jason. What that encounter had meant to him and how blessed he feels in the life that he has gained from that connection. Seeing him drop the walls long enough to let her in was something that touched Elizabeth on a deep level.

In the spirit of friendship, Elizabeth obliges him when he asks about her life and what brought her to this moment. She tells him about her time with her parents in Boulder, how much of a black sheep she truly was, and how liberating it felt to make her way to Port Charles. She tells him about arriving in town and the struggle she faced through high school. Her embarrassing moment with Lucky that kicked her desire to make a name for herself into overdrive. She tells him of her true passion for art and how much it meant to have people believe in her for the first time in her life.

"Well...I think that was the most soul-baring moment I've ever been a part of," Elizabeth admits as she rises to her feet, surprised to find that it was nearly eight in the evening. "This has been very enlightening on both ends. Thank you."

"Same here. I never thought a painting could envolve so much soul searching," Sonny counters with a smile. "This day has just made me more anxious to see the final product. If that were possible."

"You and me both," Elizabeth admits. "Honestly, Sonny, thank you."

"What for?"

"For letting me in and trusting me enough to do this," Elizabeth explains, walking over to hug him goodbye. "It means more than you know."

"I think I have an idea," Sonny concedes. "I'll have Ritchie drive you home."

Leaving Sonny's penthouse, Elizabeth has Ritchie drop her off at her studio, wanting to get started on the painting while her muse is freshly inspired. It'll be late into the night before she finally drops her paintbrush down into the tin can to call it a night. She's gotten the initial image down onto the canvas. Once the paint dries, hopefully by morning, she'll start on the next layering. It'll take long days and late nights in her studio for the next couple weeks if she's going to get the painting done by the end of the month.

"Where the hell have you been?" bellows her sister when she decides to go home to freshen up. "You've had us worried sick, you know?"

"Us who?" Elizabeth counters, desperate to get upstairs to her room and shower. "Gram knew exactly where I was. So, who's us, Sarah?"

"That's beside the point!"

"You know, I don't honestly believe you even have a point anymore," Elizabeth snaps back. "You're not my mother, Sarah, so, stop acting like it."

Using the stunned look on her face as her escape, she rushes upstairs to take a quick shower before packing an overnight bag and heading back to her studio. The less time she spends in her sister's orbit, the better off she'll be. Maybe if they keep their distances from each other, Sarah will get off her high horse and see that she isn't Sarah's responsibility. Here's to hoping.

"Johnny, hey, what's up?" Elizabeth says over the phone, dropping her overnight bag down on the floor of her studio. "Barbecue, huh? Um...yeah, I could use a break. You'll pick me up? Okay. See you then."


	6. Chapter 6

Days spent locked away in her studio, Elizabeth's slowly seeing the portrait come to fruition, a satisfied smile upon her face. Just a few more days and the portrait will be complete. Not wanting another incident with Sarah to occur, she's been using Johnny's apartment to wash up, thankfully he has yet to complain about it. Of course, he also offered her his spare bedroom to crash at night, but she figured it was best not to push it. Besides, she finds that she does her best painting at night, something about the still atmosphere helps with the more intricate details.

"Not trying to brag or anything, but if you do have a hero list..." Johnny's voice catches her attention, bringing her gaze to him standing in the doorway holding to-go bags. "I should be right at the top."

"Hero, huh?" she counters curiously as she walks over to him, taking the bags from him. "Eli's...nice touch."

"Only the best for the resident artist," Johnny says as he shrugs out of his jacket, kicking the door shut behind him. "How's the painting coming along?"

"Better than expected," she replies, setting the bags down on the counter before dragging the painting over to face the wall.

"Still don't get a peek?"

"Not till it's finished," Elizabeth reminds him. "Is that why you brought food over?"

"I'm hurt by such accusations," Johnny feigns offense, playing along, before plopping down onto a stool. "Can't a guy just want to help his friend sustain life without such hurtful words?"

"Really, Johnny?" Elizabeth arches her eyebrow at him. "I do eat, you know."

"Oh, yeah?" Johnny counters with ease. "When's the last time you ate?"

"Um...let's see..." Elizabeth searches her brain to think of when she ate last. "Yesterday."

"Lunch, I'm assuming," Johnny guesses. "Seeing as that's the last time I brought you food."

"Fine, you win," Elizabeth concedes, plopping down across from him. "So, maybe I don't pay too much attention to food while I'm painting. I just don't feel the hunger while I'm deep in it, you know."

"Which is why you have me," Johnny smiles slightly. "To worry about the little things while you're lost in your world."

"My hero," she replies with a soft smile.

"You know it," Johnny confirms before popping off the lids. "So, how much longer do you think it'll take to complete it?"

"Three, maybe four, days."

"That's good."

"Yeah," she agrees. "I can't wait for it to be finished."

Putting talk of the painting aside, the two have a nice quiet lunch before Johnny has to head back to work and she returns to her painting, truly anxious to see how the painting will turn out. Though she is the one painting, her paintings have a way of surprising even her when they're complete. Its almost as if she's in a daze while she's painting it and, once it's complete, it's like she's seeing it for the first time. Dragging the easel back to the center of the room, Elizabeth sits down on her stool and gets back to work, her stomach successfully satiated by her hero.

With the complex image that Sonny portrays, both to outsiders and those he holds close, Elizabeth's experimenting with a painting technique she's not too familiar with. If done right, it'll make this portrait exactly what she wants it to be and, hopefully, how Sonny wants it, as well. In the end, that is the goal for this portrait, meeting Sonny's expectations and possibly surpassing it.

It'll be a few hours before she finally drops the paintbrush back into the tin can. While she's letting the paint dry, she'll be attending dinner with her family, at her grandmother's insistence. Though she still has so much to do in regard to the painting, she knows she has to go, her grandmother having been quite understanding thus far. Even in regard to her current client. She wasn't too pleased, obviously, but her gram knows how much this means to her and she's accepted it. Begrudgingly, but still.

"Elizabeth, dear, is that you?" her gram calls from the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am," Elizabeth replies as she shrugs out of her jacket.

"Perfect. Would you mind setting the table?" she calls back. "I'm just about done with dinner."

"Sure thing, Gram."

"Just for two, okay?"

"Sarah's not joining us?"

"She's preoccupied tonight."

"Okay. Two settings it is then."

Walking into the dining room, Elizabeth pulls out the dishes from the cupboard, putting out a setting for both of them. It was strange to hear that her sister wouldn't be joining them, having been certain that she'd take the chance to police her life again. Clearly, that wouldn't be the case tonight and she was thankful for that. Once she's done setting the table, Elizabeth makes her way into the kitchen to help her grandmother carry the food and beverages to the table.

"You know, I can't remember the last time we had dinner together, just the two of us," Elizabeth comments as they sit down across from each other.

"It has been quite some time," Audrey agrees. "It's just as well, though, with all that we need to discuss."

"Sounds interesting."

"First thing's first, the Quartermaines' are hosting a charity auction in a couple of days," Audrey informs. "I was hoping that you'd donate a painting to be auctioned off."

"Sure, of course," Elizabeth agrees without hesitation. "I have a painting that I've been working on during my downtime. It should do the trick. I can have it finished by tomorrow night."

"Splendid," Audrey replies happily. "While I have you in a giving mood, I don't suppose you'd be willing to do an art booth, as well?"

"Like caricatures?"

"The type of art is entirely up to you," Audrey assures. "And, of course, you'll be taking home half the profits."

"Gram, I don't mind doing it for free."

"I appreciate that, truly, but Lila had been the one to insist on it," Audrey explains. "She understands, much like I do, that art is important to you. So, take the job, accept the payment and continue to build on your future."

"Okay, Gram," Elizabeth says softly. "I'll do it."

"That's my girl," Audrey replies happily. "Now onto not so exciting news...your parents."

"What now?"

"They'll be flying into town in a few weeks," Audrey explains. "At which time they'll want to have a sitdown with you."

"Just great," she sighs, slouching back into the chair. "I can already hear the lecture. It'll be a miracle if I get a word in edgewise."

"I take it you're under the impression you'll be meeting with them alone."

"Aren't I?"

"No, my dear, you won't be alone," Audrey assures. "Regardless of what your parents want, I will be right there beside you while you talk to them."

"I..." Elizabeth was practically at a loss for words. "Thank you, Gram."

"Do you believe in your dream, Elizabeth?" Audrey questions firmly. "I mean, truly believe, without a shadow of a doubt that you can make your dream reality?"

"I didn't always believe in it...I had my doubts," Elizabeth explains, a fiery look of confidence burning in her eyes. "But that's no longer the case. I know it as I know myself. I will make it a reality."

"Good," Audrey smiles softly. "Keep that confidence with you when you meet with them and they won't know what hit them."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

After an eye-opening, heartwarming, dinner with her grandmother, Elizabeth heads back to her studio to get a little more painting in before calling it a night. She couldn't believe just how supportive her grandmother was being, but she was slowly starting to get used to it. If she allows herself, she could see herself coming to rely on that support, hoping against hope that it is as her grandmother insisted. Unconditional. Situating before the easel, she gets to work, using her beautiful emotions to add more feeling to the painting. This will be unlike any self-portrait she's ever created and she couldn't be more proud of that.

While Elizabeth lays sleeping on the couch in her studio, her sister is across town hatching a plan to get her sister to be more agreeable. Sure, she knows that she's exploiting the very delicate feelings of one Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Junior, but she couldn't care too much about that. She needs to get a handle on her sister before her parents arrive in town. If they find that she's allowed Elizabeth to fly off the handle like this, straying away from their designated path, she just doesn't know what'll happen.

"So, you'll do it?" Sarah questions Lucky, needing to hear him say it.

"For the record, I'm completely against this," Nikolas, her boyfriend and Lucky's brother, chimes in as he takes a sip of his drink. "Playing with a girl's feelings, whatever the reason, is unwise."

"She's been wanting a chance with Lucky," Sarah explains, patting his hand. "She'll thank me for this one day, trust me."

"Fine, whatever," Lucky sighs, downing his drink. "Not like I'm dating anyone at the moment."

"Perfect," Sarah smiles brightly. "We'll have Elizabeth back to normal in no time."

"Horrifically terrible idea," Nikolas shakes his head. "I'll see you guys later."

"Nik," Sarah calls out to him as he gets to the door. "We're okay, right?"

"Yeah. Sure," Nikolas shakes his head before walking out the door and heading home.

"He'll come around to it," Sarah says, turning her attention back to Lucky. "Thanks for doing this for me, Lucky."

"Sure," Lucky rises to his feet. "But you owe me big time for this."

After a dreamless night, Lucky meets up with his longtime best friend, Emily Quartermaine, at the diner for breakfast. She just got back to town from a long stint out of state, thanks to her parents, and he couldn't wait to see her again. Getting to the diner, he's immediately wrapped in a warm embrace by his best friend. After greetings are exchanged, catching up is worked through, Lucky decides to get her advice on a certain Webber girl, knowing that the two have been on and off friends before Emily left town. As he predicted, Emily came straight out with her brutally honest opinion on the matter.

"I can't believe you'd play with a girl's emotions like that," Emily shakes her head, displeased. "She's a person, Lucky. You can't just mess with people like that. Good intentions or not. Not that I believe Sarah has a single good intention in her wicked bones."

"Don't hold back on my account."

"I'm serious, Lucky, you can't do this," Emily says seriously. "It's wrong."

"I'm just asking her out," Lucky points out. "Who knows, maybe if I spend time with her, I could come to like her."

"As if," Emily scoffs at the mere idea. "I know your type, Lucky, and she's not it."

While the two friends argue the point over breakfast, Elizabeth's making her way through town to the diner, intent on proving Johnny wrong. She'll go have breakfast before getting back to the painting, something she hasn't done since starting the piece. Usually, she just wakes up, splashes water on her face, and gets right to work. A soft smile touches her lips when she gets to the diner's entrance and finds Jason walking up from the other direction.

"Hi," she says softly, praying the blush hasn't touched the surface, his smile doing all kinds of things to her heart at the moment.

"Hey," he replies, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah," she confirms. "I'm nearly done with the painting."

"That's good," Jason says as he pulls open the door, gesturing for her to walk in before following after.

"How have you been?" Elizabeth questions as she shrugs out of her jacket. "I haven't seen you since my interview with Sonny."

"I'm okay," Jason assures. "You? Johnny tells me you haven't been eating much since you started the painting."

"That tattler," Elizabeth shakes her head, following him over to a table, oblivious of the audience they have byways of Emily and Lucky. "I try to keep track, but I get lost in my paintings sometimes. Johnny helps out in the food department from time to time, though."

"Good," Jason replies. "I'm glad someone is."

"Yeah," Elizabeth shakes her head. "He's labeled himself my hero because of it."

"Of course he did."

"He's a really good friend to have," Elizabeth admits. "I've never had friends like him and Francis before...friends that actually care about me unconditionally... it's amazing."

"I'm glad you have them."

"Me, too," Elizabeth agrees. "Just like I'm glad to have you in my life."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Of course," Elizabeth says without hesitation. "I can't really explain why, but I feel like we were meant to meet somehow. I must sound crazy to you."

"I've heard crazy," Jason assures. "You're not that."

"Thanks," Elizabeth smiles softly, gingerly sliding her hand into his to give it a gentle squeeze. "For everything."

"Sure."

Jason wasn't sure what he did to warrant her gratitude, but the look in her eyes told him that contradicting it would prove futile. Dropping his eyes to their joined hands, he feels an understanding of what she had been saying. Could it be that somehow they were destined to meet? He didn't typically believe in such things at fate's design, but it felt different being there with her. Unlike anything he's ever felt with anyone else. Whatever reason, however it happened, he finds that he's okay with it.

"Looks like you're no longer in the running like Sarah would have you believe," Emily comments as they watch the exchange between Elizabeth and Jason. "Looks like my brother's taken that spot."

"I didn't even know she knew Jason," Lucky comments, truly confused by what he's witnessing. "I've been trying to get in with Jason for the longest time, you know that."

"Well, maybe if you looked like her, he would have given you the time," Emily laughs, knowing that Lucky's been trying to get into either Sonny or Jason's inner circle, something his father's connection to them has prevented. Not that either man would tell him that, though, and she didn't have the heart to do it either.

"Seriously, Emily," Lucky turns his gaze to her. "How did she pull it off?"

"No clue," Emily admits, curious about that, as well. Jason didn't let just anyone into his world. For Elizabeth to get in this deep, Emily's truly impressed. "Guess Sarah's plan is no longer possible, huh?"

"Looks like it," Lucky agrees. "Then again, maybe if I can get in good with Elizabeth...maybe that'll give me an in with Jason. What do you think?"

"I think you've been spending too much time with Sarah," Emily sighs. "Elizabeth isn't a tool to be utilized. You want Jason's respect, get it on your own merit. Don't use Elizabeth to get it."

"Yeah, well, my own merit hasn't gotten me anywhere, has it?"

"That should tell you something."

"Exactly," Lucky says simply. "It tells me to find another way."

"It should tell you to let it go," Emily counters firmly. "Really, Lucky, why is it so important for you to get in with my brother?"

"It just is," Lucky says firmly. "If I'm going to prove that I'm just as good as my father, I have to make the same connections he did and prove to them that I can be just as big of an asset. If not a bigger asset."

"Really, Lucky," Emily sighs, shaking her head. "You're too much sometimes, you know that? I'll just see you later."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Lucky says, turning his attention back to the two once she's gone. "Now to get back on Elizabeth's good side. The question is...how?"

While Lucky continues to plot, Jason and Elizabeth finish breakfast and head out of the diner. Though he knows he should probably part ways here, he offers to walk her back to her studio, an offer she readily accepts. The walk there is done in silence, both simply enjoying the company as they walk through town, arriving at her studio a little too soon for their liking. Standing at her doorstep, they stand facing each other, a mutual smile upon their faces.

"I should get back to the painting," Elizabeth finds herself saying, nervous about the look in his eyes as they meet hers. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yes you will," he voices, reaching up one hand to brush back the hair from her face. "Don't forget to eat."

"I won't," Elizabeth assures. "Thanks for walking me back."

"Anytime," he replies, the buzzing of his phone telling him it was time to go. Sliding his hand into hers, he holds it tightly before placing a soft kiss upon her forehead. "See you soon."

"See you soon," she whispers as she leans against her door, watching his retreating form turn the corner, out of sight.

Whatever reason he was brought into her life, at whatever capacity, Elizabeth knows one thing for sure, she couldn't wait to find out just where this was going between them. Friends? More than friends? Whatever the case may be, she's right there, riding this out to whatever end. Walking into her studio, she gets right back to work, her muse thrown far into overdrive. She just might finish this painting ahead of schedule after all. With Jason as her inspiration, it's practically inevitable.


	7. Chapter 7

Lost in her painting, Elizabeth almost missed the sound of someone knocking on her door. Rising to her feet, she walks over to check the peephole before pulling the door open at the sight of a delivery person from The Grille. Curious. She doesn't remember placing an order with them. Glancing at her watch, she notices that she had missed lunch altogether. It was already time for dinner.

"Elizabeth Webber?" the delivery guy questions, looking at his clipboard before looking up at her.

"That's me," she confirms. "But I didn't place an order."

"It was placed by a regular customer," the guy explains. "Receipt's on the bag. It should have a name."

"Um, okay, thanks," Elizabeth takes the bags from the guy before tipping him and closing the door. "Johnny...maybe?"

Walking over to the counter, she puts the bags down, looking for the one with the receipt. To her surprise, it wasn't from Johnny like she had expected, but from Jason. A soft smile touching her lips, she walks over to her phone, picking it up to dial his number. Getting his answering machine, she leaves a message of thanks before ending the call and sitting down for dinner. Just a few more details and she'll be done with the painting.

Finishing her dinner, Elizabeth tosses the trash before sitting down at the painting, intent on finishing this painting tonight. Focusing the last of her efforts on the eyes, wanting to portray it exactly as she had envisioned, Elizabeth finishes off the last of the details before dropping the paintbrush into the tin can. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she lets out a satisfied sigh, finally satisfied with the painting. Now to let it dry.

As she's waiting for her painting to dry, Jason's getting back to his penthouse after a rather complicated assignment. Tossing his jacket to the side, he locks up his gun in his desk safe before making his way up to his shower to wash up. From there, he grabs a bottle of beer from the fridge before settling into his chair to relax, but it doesn't last long. Before he could truly relax, a knock sounds off at the door, forcing him back to his feet. A smile touching his lips, he pulls open the door to his baby sister, pulling her within the next breath.

"Missed you, too, big brother," she voices, smiling brightly when he pulls away to look at her. "Though I already saw you at breakfast."

"The diner?" he guesses as he shows her into the penthouse.

"Yup," she confirms, turning to face him as he closes the door. "Don't blame you for not noticing, though. You were pretty focused on your date."

"She's a friend," Jason corrects her. "Her name's Elizabeth."

"I know," Emily smiles softly. " I didn't know you two ran the same circles."

"She's friends with Johnny."

"Ah...makes sense."

"Meaning?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, Jase," Emily laughs softly. "It's just that Johnny's more sociable."

"Right."

"Anyway, I just came by to let you know I was back in town before I head home," Emily explains. "If you're not busy tomorrow, maybe we can have lunch?"

"Sure."

"Great," Emily smiles brightly. "See you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow."

"Love you, big brother," Emily says lovingly as he shows her to the elevator.

"Love you, too," Jason replies before walking back into the penthouse, his attention pulled to the flashing light on the answering machine. "Hm."

"Hey, Jason, its Elizabeth. I'm just calling to say thanks for the dinner," Elizabeth's voice sounds off, bringing a soft smile to his lips. "I don't know how you knew I'd skip lunch or how you knew what I liked, but...I just...anyway, thanks again. If I'm right, I'll have the painting done by the end of the night, so, I'll probably see you tomorrow when I drop it off. I hope so. Okay, I'm gonna go eat now and get back to the painting. Take care."

Grabbing his jacket, Jason slides his gun into place before locking up his penthouse and heading out. Straddling his bike he takes off to Elizabeth's studio, knowing that she would most likely be there. Taking the stairs, he gets to her door and knocks three times. He could hear her shuffling about inside, a smile touching his lips when he hears an audible 'oh' on the other side of the door before its pulled open, leaving her in its wake.

"Hey," he greets her as a smile touches her lips.

"Hi," she replies, stepping to the side to allow him entrance.

"I got your message."

"Ah, right, sorry. I didn't mean to ramble like that..."

"I like your rambling," he finds himself admitting, unashamed when a blush creeps over her cheeks. "Is it done?"

"Just finished it," she confirms. "Wanna see?"

"Yeah," he admits.

"Okay, but there's a trick to it," she explains, guiding him back towards the door, a good distance away from the painting. "You gotta see it from a distance first and then walk closer until you're right in front of it."

He wasn't sure what she was getting at, but he did find himself curious about why she wanted such specific actions on his part. Giving her a nod, he watches as she walks over to turn the painting towards him, immediately the image is daunting, almost frightful. The dark tones in Sonny's eyes remind him of the images he's seen of his friend in the papers. Following her instructions, he slowly walks towards the painting, taken aback as the image somehow transforms before his eyes.

The eyes turn kind, warm and accepting, much like the man himself. It reminds him of how Sonny would look at Robin, Carly, and Michael. The sternness of his features seems to relax in a way that brings out Sonny's dimples, that cheeky grin he has perfected so well. Almost a playful expression on his face. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. The kind of talent this kind of painting must take, it astonished him on an unfamiliar level. Turning to her, he feels like he's seeing her for the first time, the painting giving him a new understanding of the woman standing before him.

"You saw the change," she voices at the look that has graced his features. "I was afraid it wouldn't work."

"I saw it," he confirms. "Sonny's going to love it."

"You really think so?" Elizabeth's face brightens at the thought. "I can't wait for him to see it."

"I can take you to see him now if you'd like," he offers before a thought hits him. "Or I can make good on my word."

"Well...I can always take it to Sonny in the morning," she replies, truly curious about what he had in mind. "Plus, it still needs to dry before we can move it to prevent smudging."

"Then it's settled," he says, holding out his hand to her. "Come on."

Locking up the studio, the two walk downstairs to Jason's bike, a look of curiosity settling over her features as he straddles the bike. She's never been on a motorcycle before. Mostly because her parents would never approve. Seeing the confident look in his eyes, Elizabeth accepts the helmet, straddling the bike behind him once it's in place. He instructs her on what to do before he starts up the bike and takes off down the streets of the town.

She shuts her eyes at first, but slowly she finds herself comfortable enough to open her eyes and take in the world around her. The moment her eyes open, immediately her breath is taken from her, her senses overwhelmed by the beauty that surrounds her. Her heart fills with an onslaught of emotions as she takes in each and every feeling the ride elicits from her. It was beyond surreal. Her muse tries to etch it all to memory, swearing that she's never seen a more beautiful moment than the one she's experience right then. Throwing her head back, she lets the wind dance through her hair, surrounding her in its embrace.

As the engine dies down, the world around her becomes peacefully silent, her body slowly returning to the calm it had been in. Allowing him to help her down, Elizabeth turns her gaze to the stars, once again overwhelmed by its beauty and vastness. How could something so mundane as the stars transform in such a way that makes her never want to tear her gaze from it? It was almost as if she were seeing the world for the first time and it felt amazing. A curiosity in her heart, Elizabeth turns to the man that has opened her eyes to the world around her, wondering if he'd look any different to her.

"You okay?" Jason asks, confused by the look that's graced her features as she simply stands there looking at him.

"Never better," she whispers, captivated by his eyes, the beautifully unique shade of blue that lay within them. "Honestly, Jason, you have no idea what you just did for me."

"I..." he tries to speak, but the emotions in her eyes silence anything he was bound to say, watching as she walks over to the center of the bridge.

"It feels like the whole world has come alive," she explains, her hands on the railing as she stares up at the stars. "Everything...the stars, the trees, even the bridge...everything looks different...feels different. It's indescribable in the most amazing way."

"Elizabeth..."

"And it's all thanks to you," she voices, turning to him as he walks over to stand before her. "You were right."

"I was?"

"This was definitely worth all those days spent locked up in my studio...all those late nights," Elizabeth voices, staring up into his eyes. "Definitely worth my while."

Staring into her eyes, Jason found himself overwhelmed with emotions, his heart pounding in his chest. Reaching up one hand to brush the hair from her faces, his breath gets caught in his throat as she leans into his touch. She's a friend. His words echo through his mind as he stands there staring into her eyes. Is that all she's meant to be to him? It couldn't be. Not with all these emotions running through his veins. Not with the way his body calls out to her. Not with how her body reacts to his touch. They had to be meant for something more. They had to be.

Dropping his hand from her face, he gently slides both his hands into hers, tugging her closer to his body. He wasn't sure if she sees them as he does, but he had to know for sure if they had something ahead of them. Holding both her hands in one of his, he returns his hand back to her face, gently caressing her cheek in his palm. As he does, she leans into his touch once again, their eyes never leaving each other. As the intent shines through his eyes, he watches as her eyes slowly shut in anticipation of what's to come.

Licking his lips slightly, he slowly closes his eyes before bringing his lips to hers, starting off gingerly. Testing the water. Gaining familiarity. Bringing his other hand to frame her face, he deepens the kiss as her hands come up to grip his forearms. As they kiss, the taste of vanilla registers in his mind, a fitting taste, he finds, as his lips move with hers. This kiss was different, unlike anything he's ever experienced before in his life. The way her body molds into his, almost as if they were becoming one person, her heart pounding damn near as hard as his.

Pulling away, lightheaded from the onslaught of emotions rushing through him, Jason stares deep into her eyes, realizing what she must have been feeling after the ride. Everything about her seemed to flare to life as he stared into her beautifully addicting blue eyes. He hadn't seen this coming. This desire. This need for her. He didn't see someone like Elizabeth coming, but he finds that he's thankful for it. For her. Whatever brought her to him. Whatever brought this woman into his world, Jason is thankful.

"And here I thought the night couldn't get any better," she whispers, unable to see how he could desire her like this, but finding that the how didn't matter. Just that he does. God, the kind of emotions this man brings out in her, it should be damn near illegal.

"Elizabeth..."

"Yeah?" she voices, lord, the way this man says her name.

"Will you be mine?"

She hadn't expected that. In what felt like forever yet was only a minute, Elizbeth replays that line in her head a million times. Be his. He wants her to be his. Good lord, only an insane woman would turn down a man like this. A man so sweet, loving and gentle. A man who cares so deeply for her that he makes arrangements to ensure she's well fed. A man that has brought her own world into a new light. How could she possibly turn a man like that away? The answer is that she doesn't. No way in hell.

"Yes," she whispers, her heart soaring as this new reality becomes her own. "I'm yours for however long you want me."

"From this moment, no matter what happens..." Jason takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Just know, I'll never do anything to hurt you, ever."

"I know. I trust you, Jason," she says with her whole heart, feeling it deep into her bones. "With my heart, with my life, with my soul...I trust you with it all."

"In my life, trust is a commodity, something that I can't afford to give freely," Jason explains. "But somehow, you make it easy to give that part of myself to you. You make it easy to trust you and I do. I trust you, Elizabeth."

"And I'll never give you a reason not to," Elizabeth swears. "Promise."

They stayed there, in that moment, for a little while longer, solidifying the promises they had made to each other before the straddle his bike once again. Riding through town, they ride aimlessly for hours, before Jason drops Elizabeth back to her studio with the promise that he'll be back with an SUV to take her and the painting to Sonny. Watching him walk away, she waits till he's out of sight before she walks into the studio to gather her things, walking the short distance to Johnny's place to take a shower.

"Hey, I'm just on my way out," Johnny says when she walks into the house. "How's the painting coming along?"

"Finished," she admits. "Dropping it off at Sonny's later."

"Cool, I'm sure the boss will be happy about that," Johnny replies, grabbing his things as he heads to the door, stopping in his tracks when he sees a curious look on Elizabeth's face. "Anything you care to share?"

"Don't know what you're talking about..."

"Uh-huh, sure," Johnny looks at her skeptically. "Check you later, Liz."

"Sure," Elizabeth smiles innocently. "Later, Smooth."

Walking into the bathroom, she closes the door before he can decipher anything else about her, taking a nice long shower before getting dressed and heading out. She'll tell him eventually, Francis, too, but not yet. Jason wants a chance to tell Sonny about it before anyone else finds out. Wanting to work on a guard schedule and have it in place before anything else. Seeing as he knows more about such situations, she'll allow him the time he needs. Getting back to her studio, she runs into the last person she ever expected to see at her doorstep; Lucky. What could he possibly want?

"Liz, hey," Lucky hops to his feet. "I hope you don't mind me dropping by like this."

"What do you want, Lucky?" Elizabeth crosses her hands over her chest.

"You're still mad, huh?"

"Mad? No," Elizabeth shakes her head. "Just don't know why you're here all of a sudden."

"Right," Lucky accepts. "About that...I just wanted to apologize for handling things the way I did. I should have done that in private."

"It is what it is," Elizabeth says simply. "What's done is done. Is that all?"

"No, not exactly," Lucky voices carefully. "I was hoping we could start over. Maybe be friends. Do you think that's possible?"

"No," Elizabeth says as she unlocks her door, blocking him from following her. "And don't bother coming back here, Lucky, because my answer won't change."

"Why not?"

"Because, quite frankly, you're not someone I care to know," Elizabeth says seriously. "You're selfish and crude. Your reasons probably having nothing to do with me, to begin with. Regardless of that, whether you mean it or not, I neither want nor need your presence in my life. Goodbye."

Shutting the door in his face, Elizabeth locks the doorknob and the deadbolt before walking over to the painting to prepare it for delivery. Thankfully by the time Jason returned, Lucky was nowhere in sight, and that made her thankful. As they drove to Sonny's place, Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder what all that had been about. Why pop up in her life now of all times? He hadn't even given her a sideglance after he humiliated her in front of those people. So, why now, of all times, does he feel the need to pop back into her life? Her curiosity, however, disappears as Jason takes her hand into his as he drives, eliciting a soft smile to touch her lips. Who cares why he's popping up all of a sudden, it didn't matter either way, not when she has this man and his beautiful heart to fill her heart with so much love it could burst.

"Elizabeth," Sonny greets her as they walk into the penthouse, surprising her with a hug before holding her at arms' length. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks," she replies with a soft smile, swearing her blush couldn't get any worse than it was already.

"Come, show me the portrait," Sonny says, guiding her into the living room. "Jason explained the conditions and, from the way he spoke of it, not that he said much really...well, I can't wait to see it for myself."

"Okay, so, I need you to stand right here," Elizabeth positions him as Jason sets up the painting on the mantel. "Okay, Jason, remove the tarp."

"My god..." Sonny voices as he takes in the painting from a distance.

"Tell me what you see," Elizabeth voices as she watches his reaction to the painting, a soft smile touching her lips.

"Darkness...almost frighteningly so," Sonny voices, staring at the painting with apt fascination. "The kind of image my position portrays...the kind of image the town and my enemies foresee."

"Good," Elizabeth says before moving to sit on the couch. "Now walk towards the painting and see the Sonny that your closest people see. The true Sonny."

Sonny eyes her curiously but does as she instructs and walks towards the painting. As he does, Elizabeth watches his expression change, tears nearly springing forward to well up in his eyes. Stopping just before the painting, Sonny reaches up one hand to touch the canvas, truly at a loss for words. The image that had been prominent at a distance has changed into an entirely different image. A kinder image. She even got the dimples right. He wasn't at all sure what he expected from a self-portrait, but he's certain he never could have expected this.

"It's perfect," Sonny finally voices, tearing his gaze from the painting to look at Elizabeth. "Beyond my expectations...thank you."

"I was unsure of using the technique, I hadn't done it before this painting, but I couldn't see any other way to honor the man you are," Elizabeth explains, walking to stand before him. "People have such different perceptions of you that I just had to honor both."

"It definitely shows through the portrait," Sonny assures with a huge dimpled smile before walking over to his desk to pull out his checkbook to write out payment for the portrait. "Here."

"Wha...no, I can't," Elizabeth says, stunned by the number of zeros on the check. "It's not worth this much. This is too much, Sonny. I was thinking more like a hundred and fifty...not...not this. Do you see this?"

"I'd pay that much," Jason replies simply, not at all surprised by the amount.

"Every artist I spoke with gave me a quote around that amount for their work," Sonny explains, pulling out his log book to show how much each artist was going to charge. "None of these people have the talent you have, Elizabeth, none of them. You brought more to this portrait than I could have ever dreamt of. So, yes, it is worth that much. It's damn near priceless, to me. I can't thank you enough for this."

"You have no idea how much that means to me...that the portrait could make you feel that way," Elizabeth says wholeheartedly. "But one point five million dollars is...it's too much."

"All the time and effort you put into it...all the meals you skipped...you earned it, Elizabeth," Jason says seriously. "You more than earned it."

"I...I just..." Elizabeth glances between the two of them, unable to fathom how he could possibly think her painting was worth so much.

"You know my story, you know where I come from, Elizabeth," Sonny voices as he stands before her. "So, you know I understand your hesitation, but you'll come to see that this is only the beginning. Take the money, invest in your talent and you'll see...this is merely chump change to what you'll be making in the future."

"I don't know what to say," Elizabeth voices before throwing her arms around Sonny, letting out a deep breath when he hugs her in return. "Thank you, Sonny."

"No, Elizabeth...thank you," Sonny says wholeheartedly, pulling away to meet her eyes. "You are truly talented and I hope to be around to see just how far your talent will take you."

"I hope so, too," Elizabeth replies with a smile just before a loud bell rings out through the penthouse. "What's that?"

"Breakfast," Sonny chuckles, stepping out of the embrace. "Why don't you two get settled and we'll have breakfast before you head out?"

"I'd love that," Elizabeth admits before turning to Jason as Sonny leaves the room. "You'd spend that much, huh?"

"I'd spend a lot more to make your dreams come true," Jason counters, pulling her into his arms. "I'd spend every last cent I have to ensure it."

"You are too perfect for words," Elizabeth whispers as she reaches up one hand to caress his cheek. "Kiss me."

Without another word, without hesitation, Jason claims her lips swiftly, deepening the kiss with every movement. They were lost in each other, in the moment they created, that they almost didn't notice as Sonny set the food down on the table and cleared his throat. Laughing softly, Elizabeth pulls out of his embrace to slide her hand into his and guide him to the table for breakfast. The annoyance at being interrupted fades from Jason's features as they sit down for breakfast, immersing himself in the moment with two of the most important people in his life. He'll get more moments alone with Elizabeth, he's sure about that, so, he'll be patient for now. Once breakfast comes to an end, they say their goodbyes to Sonny before straddling his bike and taking off through the town. An absolute perfect start to the day. Absolutely perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting in front of her latest painting, Elizabeth couldn't help but admire the effort she's put into this one, practically feeling the emotions of the moment washing over her. She still had a few more finishing touches to add before the painting was ready to be gifted, but she knows it won't take much longer. With the sound of knocking on her door, Elizabeth checks her watch before rising to her feet and straightening out her dress. Tonight's the night of the charity auction and she's couldn't wait to bring her talent to the public, hoping for a welcoming as warm as the one she's received from those closet to her.

"Hi," she says softly at the sight of her boyfriend dressed in formal wear, minus the tie, of course.

"You are so beautiful," he says in reply, his eyes trailing the length of her body before resting on her eyes, carefully pulling her into his embrace. "Ready?"

"Yeah," she whispers, her eyes closing in anticipation, relaxing into his embrace as his lips touch hers. "Painting's over there."

Sliding one hand into hers, Jason picks up the other painting with his free hand and together they walk out of the building to the waiting SUV. Though it wasn't her favorite mode of transportation, it was a fitting one for the night ahead. Arriving at the charity auction, they were surprised to find Sonny arriving with his wife and son. Elizabeth has yet to meet the blonde woman, mostly because she's been on a shopping spree lately, but she had to admit she was impressed.

Everything about them screamed love of the highest form. The way they interact with each other, as well as with others, shielding each other from the outside while holding each other lovingly at the same time. It was a true sight to behold. With a single look, you could tell that they were a strong family with so much love and acceptance between them. So much respect and trust. Beautiful.

"Sonny," Jason greets his friend before hugging Carly. "Carly."

"Jason," Carly says, hugging him back before taking a step away to look at his girlfriend. "And this is?"

"Elizabeth," Elizabeth informs. "I love your dress, by the way, it's truly mesmerizing. The stitch work that went into that must have been extensive."

"It was, actually," Carly confirms, a slight smirk on her lips. "Took me about a month to finish."

"I had a feeling you made it," Elizabeth admits. "The fact that it compliments you so well, it's clear that a lot of care went into making it. It's truly a beautiful work of art."

"It takes unique to create unique, I always say," Carly replies before linking arms with her husband. "We'll see you guys inside."

"I think that went well," Elizabeth comments once they were no longer in view. "Don't you think?"

"By Carly's standards, yeah," Jason smiles softly, walking with her to find his grandmother. "It went well."

"Good, I'm glad," Elizabeth admits. "I'd hate to be at odds with someone you care so deeply for."

"There you are, my dear," Audrey waves them over to where she's set up the art booth, that familiar look on her face at the sight of Jason. "I see you decided to attend, as well, Mr. Morgan."

"It's important to Elizabeth," Jason says simply, knowing what the elder woman thinks of him.

"Good," Audrey shakes her head before turning to Elizabeth. "The booth is all set with the supplies you requested. I even took the liberty of having a sign made up."

"It's beautiful, Gram," Elizabeth assures with a soft smile. "Thank you."

"Before I forget, Lila's waiting by the auction stand," Audrey explains. "She's quite eager to see the painting you've brought."

"Best not make her wait any longer then," Elizabeth laughs softly. "See you later, Gram."

She knows her grandmother is struggling with the fact that she's chosen to start a relationship with the notorious Jason Morgan, of all people, but she can also see that she's trying to come to terms with it. She knew that Audrey had her doubts that Jason would show up to the event with her and she was pleasantly surprised that he did just that. The look on her grandmother's face when Jason gave his reason for showing up, Elizabeth could see that Audrey respected it. The exchange gives her hope that her grandmother will find it in her heart to accept Jason's place in her life.

"Grandmother," Jason greets Lila with a soft kiss to her cheek. "You're beautiful."

"By comparison, I'm surprised you have the ability to see my beauty," Lila counters with ease, turning to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, dear, I can't thank you enough for giving so much of your time to this event."

"No thanks necessary," Elizabeth assures. "The good you accomplish with your foundation is truly inspiring. If donating a painting and my time helps with that in some small way, well, I'm thankful."

"The world can use more people like you, my dear," Lila replies lovingly. "Might I trouble you to see your painting?"

"Oh, of course, I'd love that," Elizabeth says, taking the painting from Jason's hand to unveil it for her. "My grandmother always spoke of your love for roses, so, I thought it would be fitting."

"It's beautiful, Elizabeth, truly," Lila comments as she looks at the painting. "Where did you gain your inspiration for the piece?"

"The botanical garden at the center of the Port Charles Hotel," Elizabeth admits. "However, I did take a few artistic liberties to bring more life to the image."

"I've seen that garden and, quite honestly, you've made it much more appealing," Lila replies, taking in the image. "So much so that I just might have to put in a bid myself."

"I'd be more than happy to paint you one," Elizabeth shakes her head. "You don't have to bid on that one."

"Knowing my family, it'll be mine by the end of the night, regardless," Lila laughs softly. "Just one look at this and they'll know it's meant for me."

"Well, if there's ever another painting you'd like, please, let me know," Elizabeth says wholeheartedly. "I'd be more than happy to do it for you."

"That's sweet of you, my dear," Lila replies lovingly. "I'll be sure to take you up on that."

"Good, I look forward to it," Elizabeth says before glancing at her watch. "Looks like it's time to head to the booth. Good luck, tonight, Mrs. Quartermaine."

Not too long after Elizabeth and Jason get back to her booth, the charity auction begins, everyone paying apt attention to the items being put up for auction. There was such variety to the items on the auction list that even Jason was paying attention to what was being put up for auction. Though she hadn't been too sure about the booth, Elizabeth was having such a wonderful time, enjoying the look on each customer's face when they see the sketch she's created for them. Quite a few put in requests for her to sketch them in a different image; princess, knight, police officer, etc. A handful requesting caricatures. Overall, it was definitely a good exercise in creativity, for sure.

"Ready to get out of here?" Jason asks her once they close up shop at the booth.

"Yeah, I think so," Elizabeth replies, locking up the money box. "Just gotta hand this off to my gram and we can head out."

Walking over to her grandmother, she waits long enough for her to get off the phone before she hands over the money box, both pleasantly surprised by how much money they were able to raise through her art. Nearly twenty-five hundred dollars. Seeing as they weren't charging all that much for them, it was a wonderful thing to see. Of course, her grandmother tries to give her half the profits, but Elizabeth refused to take it. She just couldn't find it in herself to make a profit from something done for charity.

"Take it as my donation to the cause," Elizabeth counters when her grandmother goes to protest. "I'll continue to make money off my art and I'll continue to make my dreams come true, Gram. You don't have to worry about me. This money is meant for Lila's charity and that's exactly what it should be used for. Trust me, this is what's best."

"Okay," Audrey finally concedes. "If that's what you truly want..."

"It is," Elizabeth assures. "Thank you for talking me into this, Gram. I've had the most amazing time tonight. I love you."

"I love you, too, my dear," Audrey replies in kind as she hugs her goodbye, turning to Jason once they pull apart. "You take care of her, you hear me?"

"Always," Jason assures before linking arms with Elizabeth.

"See you later, Gram," Elizabeth voices with a smile before leaving the event with Jason and getting back into the SUV, surprised to find a box in the backseat. "I didn't know you were bidding on items."

"Just a few," Jason admits. "Mainly bike parts."

"Ah," Elizabeth shakes her head before facing forward. "Makes sense."

"And this..." Jason pulls out a box from his jacket to place it on her lap.

"What's this?" Elizabeth looks at him curiously before placing a hand on the box. "You didn't have to buy me anything..."

"I know," Jason says simply. "Open it."

"Oh my gosh," Elizabeth exclaims when she opens the box to see a beautiful set of brushes inside. "I have no words."

"The guy at the auction said it's the best set on the market," Jason explains. "And you deserve the best."

"How do you always know what I need before I do?" Elizabeth looks at him in amazement, leaning over to kiss his cheek lovingly. "Thank you, Jason. It's perfect."

Getting to his penthouse, Elizabeth changes into her extra clothes before straddling the bike behind her boyfriend and riding through town for the rest of the night. She couldn't even begin to put into words what his purchase meant to her, having been using the same brushes since she first invested in herself all those years ago. To have new brushes, the best on the market, Elizabeth truly couldn't wait to get back to her painting. Her muse itching to finish it, now more than ever. She'll resist for the time being, however, as her desire to ride has begun to outweigh her desire to paint. Later, though, later for sure.

"What do you mean you're not going to do it?" Sarah blasts Lucky as they sit outside the diner with her boyfriend. "You said you would!"

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind," Lucky says simply. "Emily made me realize that it just wasn't worth it."

"Finally!" Nikolas exclaims. "Someone's finally talking sensibly."

"Don't get too excited," Lucky says to his brother. "It's not like I'm donating a kidney."

"Still," Nikolas says happily. "You're making the right choice, brother, trust that."

"I can't believe you guys," Sarah sighs, slouching back into the chair. "I guess I'll have to find another way to break through to my sister."

As Sarah bounces ideas off of them, Lucky smirks inwardly, happy to see that the first step in his plans was coming through smoothly. If the rest of his plan can run as smoothly, he'll have exactly what he wants by the end of it and they'll have no choice but to acknowledge his skills. Downing the rest of his drink, he listens in on Sarah's scheming, deciding that this will be a lot easier than he had initially predicted. All he has to do is stick to his plan. As long as he does that, nothing and no one can stop him. He could already taste victory and man was it satisfying. Absolutely perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

Perfection has never been her strong suit, not by a long shot, but she couldn't help the desire to make the night perfect for him. Thankfully, for her sake, Sonny offered to cook the meal, seeing how distraught she was over choosing what restaurant to order from. Seeing the setup now, all the effort he put into making this meal for them, Elizabeth's heart swelled with love and gratitude. Everything looked almost too good to eat. Once the table was set, Elizabeth got to work on putting a makeshift chiller by the table, a few bottles of his favorite beer and a few wine coolers for her.

The next choice to be made centered on music, it had to be something good to set the mood while putting it on a low volume, Jason not being too fond of loud music. She rummaged through a good amount of music before she settled on a familiar band, N*SYNC. Once it was all set, Elizabeth let out a satisfied sigh, seeing her desire come to life right before her eyes. The sound of someone unlocking the front door places a bright smile upon her face as she walks over to lean against the back of the recliner, eager to see his reaction to all she's done.

The moment he stepped through the door, the look that graced his face, Elizabeth knew that all her hard work paid off, with just that one look, she knew. As he closes the door behind him with a slight kick, Elizabeth moves away from the chair to help him out of his jacket, hanging it up for him as he secures his gun in the safe. Once that was taken care of, he swiftly pulled her into his arms, a look of both longing and love in his beautifully addictive blue eyes. As his hand reaches up to caress the side of her face, her eyes instinctively closed, anticipating the feeling of his lips against hers. It was gentle, sweet, pouring so much love into a tender kiss.

"Thank you," he whispers before placing a lingering kiss upon her forehead. "I needed this."

"Hard day?" she questions as they walk together to the table.

"You can say that," he admits, pulling out her chair for her before taking a seat across from her, his hand reaching out to take hold of hers. "Having you here right now...it helps. Thank you."

"Of course," she says with a soft smile, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Me, too," he replies, lifting her hand to place a soft kiss upon it. "Food looks amazing."

"Sonny cooked the meal," she admits before gesturing to the small container of brownies. "I made those."

"Brownies," he smiles slightly. "I've missed those."

"All you have to do is ask," Elizabeth says softly. "I'll make it whenever you want."

"Okay."

Through dinner, they simply listened to the music as they ate in silence, allowing the moment to just be as they sat there together. Elizabeth felt the moments passing slowly, etching everything into her memory as she does her best to take it all in, thankful that it came together the way she had hoped it would. The surprise came at the end of the meal for her when Jason rose to his feet and held out his hand to her. Dancing. She hadn't planned for dancing. As a blush creeps over her cheeks, Elizabeth accepts his hand, fitting right into his embrace as another song comes on. _God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You_. It was perfect.

"This moment," Elizabeth whispers, her head lying upon his chest, listening to his heartbeat beneath her ear. "I'll remember this forever."

"I know the feeling," he replies, pulling away slightly to stare into her eyes, seeing an emotion within them that nearly stopped his heart. "You are so beautiful, you know that."

"I know it when I'm with you," she admits. "The way you look at me...the way you hold me...I feel it most with you."

"With you, Elizabeth, I feel," Jason whispers, reaching up one hand to caress the side of her face tenderly. "For many years, I have learned to not feel, to detach myself from those around me. Then I met you and I can't explain it...the need to feel. To feel you, to feel us...to feel love. To feel everything...with you."

In happened swiftly, the desire too much to resist, as Elizabeth closed the distance between them, claiming his lips with hers. As their lips met, moving together in such passion, they both knew that this was it. This is when their connection takes their desire to a new level. Lifting her up, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist as their lips say what their words couldn't, Jason carries her up the stairs to his bedroom. Lowering her down slowly onto the bed, Jason pulls away for a moment, just taking it all in. Needing to capture this moment in his memory, every single moment with her. A knowing look graces Elizabeth's face before she leans over to the stereo, the perfect song coming to mind as she slides in the disc, _I Knew I Loved You_ by Savage Garden.

Rising to her feet, she leans in to place a soft kiss upon his lips before sliding her hands under his shirt, carefully helping him out of it. As she tosses his shirt to the side, she could see the flame of desire burning in his eyes, a heated passion as he takes his time with her. Slowly they discard article after article of clothing till it lay piled upon the floor. Each moment spent in each other's arms, every single second is gentle and loving, gaining familiarity with each other's pleasure points. Once the foundation is laid, the passion and desire take over, going deeper and deeper as they rise to their climax.

"Jason?" she voices as they lay tangled up together, slowly coming back down from the peak of ecstasy.

"Yeah?"

"There's one more thing I have for you," she says, placing a soft kiss upon his chest. "Wait here, okay?"

"Okay," he replies before kissing her lips softly. "I'll be here."

Wrapping a blanket around her, Elizabeth makes her way out of the bedroom and back down to the living room where she left her gift for him. Noticing the brownies in the container that they hadn't finished, Elizabeth takes that with her, as well, before making her way back to his side. Handing him the brownies, she carefully sits back down on the bed before laying the painting down on his lap. Placing the brownies on the bedside table, he takes a long moment to look over the painting, a familiar feeling rushing through him as he stares down at the painting.

Watching the look on his face, Elizabeth breaks down the painting for him, describing each part of the painting, seeing a whole new look grace his features as he looks at the painting once more. Gently touching his hand to the painting, he lets out a soft sigh, seeing just how much that moment had meant to her. He had felt a million different emotions at that moment as he took her for her first ride. An entirely new feeling washing over him as he sees it through her eyes. Leaning over, he claims her lips with a single deep, all-encompassing kiss before touching his forehead to hers.

"Thank you," he whispers, his heart overwhelmed by the level of emotions flooding through him.

Setting the painting to the side, knowing they would soon find a place to hang it come morning, Jason slides them down beneath the sheets, holding her close as they slowly drift off to sleep. Tonight had been unexpected, to say the least, having her there with him to end his day was a blessing he never thought to pray for. As they lay there together, his last conscious thought being, how good it would feel to have her to come home to every night. To have more moments like this as he holds her while they drift off to sleep together. How perfect that would be.

When morning came, Jason repaid her dinner with breakfast, putting his many years with Sonny in the kitchen to good use. Eating what was left of the brownies, Jason cooks with a smile on his face, knowing she would be coming downstairs soon. Thankfully she didn't make her way to him until he had successfully made the table. Breakfast with a side of orange juice. Seeing the look on her face when she walks downstairs to his setup, Jason couldn't help but kiss the smile that graced her face.

"Good morning," he greets her as he pulls away to look at her.

"Good morning," she replies in kind, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Only for you."

"Any plans for today?" she questions as he pulls out her chair for her.

"Work mostly," Jason replies as he takes his seat. "After I find a place to hang our painting."

"I'd love to help you with that," she admits, accepting the orange juice from him. "Maybe we can do that before I head out."

"Sounds good," Jason agrees. "What's your plan for today?"

"Spending time with my family, unfortunately," she concedes. "My parents are landing this afternoon. I'll have to check in with my grandmother before then and ride to the airport with her to pick them up."

"Can't get out of it?"

"I wish I could, but I have to face them eventually," Elizabeth explains. "I'll be okay, though. I'm used to their disapproval."

"Riding later tonight?"

"Sounds perfect," she replies with a soft smile. "If only it was tonight already."

"Yeah," he agrees. "We'll be okay, though."

"I know."

After breakfast, the two walk through the penthouse in search of a place to hang the painting, a few places standing out more than others. After a while, Jason realizes exactly where he wants to hang the painting, though it wasn't quite as private as he had initially wanted it to be. Returning to the living room, Jason stands her in front of the mantel, a curious look gracing her face as he tells her that this is where he wants to hang it. She couldn't understand why he wanted to hang it there until he explained his reasoning. It was such a beautiful reason that she couldn't deny it, helping him hang it exactly where he wanted it.

"What do you think?" Jason asks her once it's hung in place.

"I think it's perfect," she admits, looking up at the painting. "Couldn't have picked a better place to hang it."

After taking a long look at the painting, the two make their way out of the penthouse to go their separate ways, Elizabeth sliding into the sedan with Cody in the driver's seat. Though she had thought Johnny or Francis would be her main guard, she finds that she doesn't mind Cody all that much, he was a true sweetheart when you get to know him. His rowdy side is mostly due to Johnny's presence in his life, but she knows it's only because Cody looks up to Johnny, not that Cody would ever admit that to Johnny.

"You gonna be okay, Miss Elizabeth?" Cody questions when the park outside her grandmother's house.

"Elizabeth or Liz, okay?"

"Right, sorry," he smiles slightly. "You gonna be okay, Liz?"

"Yeah, it's just family, after all," Elizabeth assures with a slight smile. "See you in a bit."

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth makes her way up the pathway to the front door, wondering if she was really ready to come face to face with her parents. Obviously, she wouldn't be seeing them until that afternoon, but it was still there in the back of her mind, making it hard to open the front door. The first step in seeing her parents again. As she was about to turn the doorknob to walk inside, the door is pulled open, utter shock running through her at the sight of the person standing in the doorway.

"Steven?" she looks at her brother in disbelief. "Wha...what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you, too, baby sister."


	10. Chapter 10

Her mind had been prepared for her parents' arrival, she had time to come to terms with that, using the time to get a grip on her emotions. She wasn't, however, prepared to see her brother standing before her. What did this mean? Why would he be here now of all times? Her inner debate must have portrayed clearly on her face because her brother had that usual smirk on his face, the smirk that said he found amusement in her turmoil. She had half a mind to slap his face right then, but then Cody would have to get involved and she wouldn't subject him to her family.

"Same old Liz," her brother comments, moving to close the door. "You really need to learn to relax."

"Relax?" she looks at him in disbelief. "You want me to relax while my family is practically ambushing me?"

"Hey, I'm in the same boat as you here," Steven states firmly. "You really think I wanted to be back in this hellhole?"

"Then why are you here?" Elizabeth counters. "What could possibly make you return if you hate this place so much?"

"What else?" Steven counters. "Mother and Father called a family meeting. Non-negotiable."

"That's not what Gram said," Elizabeth looks at him as he sits down on the porch swing. "Gram said they wanted to have lunch with me, that's all. She said nothing about a family meeting."

"What do you expect of our parents?" Steven counters. "They wouldn't divulge their true intentions until they were certain of the follow through."

"I guess," Elizabeth sighs. "I wish I knew what their intentions are."

"You and I both," he concedes. "It'd make this trip a lot more bearable if I did."

"I bet," Elizabeth replies simply. "Where's Gram?"

"Airport," Steven concedes. "Left the moment I came. Seems she wants answers as much as we do. Said she didn't want you involved until she knew their reasons."

"Makes sense," Elizabeth shakes her head. "Gram has been rather protective of me lately."

"I've noticed," Steven comments. "Nearly bit mother's head off when she questioned your career choice."

"Yeah, well, that's because she believes in my art."

"And you believe she's the only one in the family that does?"

"She's the only one that's ever supported me in it," Elizabeth states. "So, yeah, that's what I believe."

"You have no idea just how wrong you are," Steven sighs, shaking his head. "Or have you already forgotten who got you started?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were six, we were staying at a neighbor's house for Christmas while our parents were away at a convention," Steven explains. "You were broken about spending Christmas without them..."

"I remember."

"Do you remember what I gave you for Christmas that year?"

"I..." Elizabeth looked at him for a long moment, the memory flashing through her mind. "A sketch set...you gave me a sketch set."

"Yeah, I did," Steven says with a slight smile. "The pure excitement that overcame you...I had never seen you so happy. Since then, I did whatever I could to get our parents to take an interest in your art. Even got them to send you to art camp for a couple of summers."

"I always figured they sent me there to get me to shut up."

"You and I both," Steven chuckles. "Figured sending you was better than listening to me go on and on about it."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I'm your big brother, Elizabeth," Steven shakes his head. "When I do something for you, I don't do it for recognition, I do it because I love you. For you to think that Gram's the only one that believes in you...well, that's something I can't let you keep believing."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth voices, moving to sit next to him. "I wish I knew."

"I've always believed in you, Elizabeth," Steven says firmly, reaching out to take her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm just glad to see that you finally believe in yourself, as well."

"Well isn't this cozy," Sarah's voice tears into the moment, bringing their gaze up to meet hers. "I'm guessing Mother and Father have yet to arrive."

"They'll be here soon," Steven voices, releasing his hold on Elizabeth as he rises to his feet. "You can wait inside."

"And miss out on this sibling bonding you've got going on?" Sarah counters with a shake of her head. "Why ever would I do a thing like that?"

"Still haven't grown up, I see," Steven replies with a shake of his head. "Always trying to be the center of attention."

"Right," Sarah scoffs. "Seeing as this family meeting has nothing to do with me, I think someone else has taken that crown."

"After the hundreds we had because of you, I think it's fitting that at least one family meeting isn't about you," Steven counters with ease. "Of course, we all know that you'll find a way to make it about you eventually. It's in your nature."

"Always Elizabeth's defender," Sarah shakes her head. "Bet you wouldn't be so eager to defend her if you knew how she's been spending her time."

"From where we stand, she's been spending it quite productively," a feminine voice sounds off behind them, catching all three by surprise. "Your father and I do so wish the same could be said for you, Sarah."

"Mother," Sarah turns to look at her mother in surprise. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Of course you don't, why would you?" their mother, Carol, counters with a sigh. "Somedays I wonder if your father and I sheltered you just a bit too much over the years."

"Now, now, dear, you promised to stick to the plan," Jeff, their father, voices before saddling up to his wife. "We should get on with it before we get behind schedule."

"Yes, very well," Carol replies with a sigh. "Your father and I called this family meeting to address certain aspects of this family that we believe need to be amended. We'll sit with each of you separately before we sit down for lunch together. Steven, we'll start with you."

"Oh, goody," Steven says before walking through the door held open to him, Jeff following behind him.

"And since you can't seem to be capable of being left alone with your sister, Sarah, we'll have you seated in the living room," Carol instructs as she heads into the house. "Come now, we haven't time to waste."

"What did you tell them?" Sarah accuses Elizabeth with a subtle glare.

"NOW, Sarah!" Carol snaps when she finds that Sarah hasn't followed her inside. "Do not make me say it again."

Watching Sarah stomp her way into the house behind her mother, practically slamming the door shut behind her, Elizabeth was left in a cloud of confusion as she retakes her seat on the swing. Sitting there, she couldn't help but wonder where her grandmother is in all of this, having not shown up with her parents. A part of her wanted to call her grandmother to find out but finds that it was probably best if she didn't. There had to be a reason why her grandmother would leave her alone like this. There had to be.

"Liz."

"Hey, Cody," Elizabeth says with a soft smile, making room for him to sit beside her on the swing.

"Everything okay?"

"So far," Elizabeth admits. "Something's going on though...what that something is, I'm not quite sure."

"Good or bad?"

"Still being determined," Elizabeth replies. "After talking with my brother, it could really go either way, which is a step up from before I got here."

"Well, that's something to be thankful for, right?"

"Yeah," she smiles softly. "Thanks for checking on me, Cody, I appreciate it."

"Of course," Cody replies with a smile. "What are friends for, right?"

"Right," Elizabeth agrees, her eyes falling on the door as it's being pulled open. "Dad."

"You're up," Jeff says after glancing between the two. "Your guard can wait here."

"Um, yeah, of course," Elizabeth shakes her head before turning to Cody, not at all wanting to ask how her father knew why Cody was there. "See you in a bit?"

"I'll be here when you're done," Cody assures, rising to his feet as Elizabeth does. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Elizabeth smiles gratefully before walking inside and closing the door behind her.

Following her father through the living room to her grandfather's study, Elizabeth was somewhat confused by the look on both her siblings' faces, even more confused by the look on her parents' faces when she sits down across from them. It was quite a conflicting look, one she wasn't quite certain she wanted to decipher but one she knew would soon explain itself the longer she sat there. What caught her attention almost instantly, though, was the thick file in front of her father that had her name written atop of it.

"I'm sure you've got many questions and, from the treatment we endured at the hands of your grandmother, it's clear that most of those questions are of a negative nature," Jeff begins, raising a hand when Elizabeth tries to speak. "This is the part where you listen. We'll hear your side momentarily. Understood?"

"Good," Carol says when Elizabeth nods her agreement. "There are two topics we'll be touching on during this sit-down. Both topics tying directly into the main topic which, quite obviously, is your future."

"Being your father, the first topic will, of course, be your relationship with Jason Morgan," her father says nonchalantly, causing Elizabeth to go a little pale at the mention of her boyfriend. "Then we'll move on to your career choice."

"We haven't much time left, having spent quite a good amount of our allotted time with your sister," Carol sighs, wishing that would have gone better than it did. "So, forgive us if we're a bit crude in our execution, but we haven't much choice at this point."

"Now, about this relationship of yours, we asked your grandmother's opinion, seeing as she's the one that's been here from the start of it," Jeff explains. "From what we could gather, it seems that she's found a reason to approve of your connection. Fair enough. I trust your grandmother's judgment. If she can find a reason to be okay with it then we will accept that and this relationship of yours."

"With that being said, your health and wellbeing is still a top priority for us," Carol explains. "His choices don't lend to longevity as far as life expectancy. Because of that, we urge you to truly consider your options as you make your way to something permanent with this man. You've always made the best choices for yourself thus far. Please, for your sake, continue to do so."

"I think it's fair to say that we aren't exactly the most conventional parents, but we always did our best to ensure that all three of you had the tools to succeed in life," Jeff says simply. "We did the best we could for the people that we are."

"It's not an excuse, it's simply the fact of the matter," Carol continues. "Now onto the matter of your career choice."

"We've asked around, gained an understanding of the progress you've made with your art and I have to admit that I'm quite impressed," Jeff divulges, a slight smile touching his lips. "You are quite the entrepreneur, Elizabeth. That paired with the amount of talent you seem to exude, well, we are quite confident that you landed yourself on the right path."

"For the last week, your father and I have discussed in length the best way to help you along," Carol explains. "We've come up with a couple of ways and we hope that it'll give you the platform you need to further your career."

"First would be to establish an art gallery," Jeff says matter-of-factly, pulling out the papers from the envelope and setting it down in front of her. "These are real estate listings with places we believe would work best for such an establishment in this town. We see it more as a starting point, a home base of sorts, while you work on expanding your business. Of course, your grandmother is currently in negotiations for a place she believes would be perfect for you. These being back up if she happens to be incorrect in that matter."

"Your grandmother tells us that she already got you situated with a studio," Carol concedes. "So, that's one thing we don't need to concern ourselves with. Of course, if you feel the need to upgrade your current studio, you'll have the means to do so."

"Seeing as you have already started building your clientele, we don't have to work too hard on advertising your skills," Jeff continues. "Word of mouth really is the best way to go about this. In other words, continue what you've been doing and we'll assist as needed."

"Any questions?" Carol asks at the look on her daughter's face.

"I...I have no idea what to say to any of that," Elizabeth looks at them in utter disbelief. "Your support of my relationship aside...your support of my career...talk of getting a gallery...all the research you've put into it...I don't know what to say to that."

"We're your parents. If we can't accept your choices unconditionally, well, then who can," Carol counters. "That's not to say we won't question it or advise against it, we wouldn't be good parents if we did that, but eventually we'll accept your choices and support you when needed."

"The funding for the gallery and such will not come out of our pockets if that's what you're thinking," Jeff voices. "All funding will be taken from your trust fund. We've spoken to our lawyers and tailor-fitted your trust fund to be put to good use furthering your career. Your grandmother will be placed in charge of your trust fund as a precautionary measure. I'm sure you can agree to such terms."

"Yes," Elizabeth shakes her head. "That's understandable."

"I'm glad you can see that," Carol smiles softly. "Now that we've gotten all that out of the way. I'm quite famished. Shall we have lunch?"

Unable to put into words all she's feeling in that moment, Elizabeth pulls both her parents into a tight hug, holding them close as she takes a deep breath in. All her life, all she's ever wanted was her parents' approval. For them to accept her as she is, no expectations or demands, to just see her and accept her. Having her parents take time out of their clearly busy schedule to take so much interest in her life, Elizabeth just couldn't put into words what that made her feel. Sure, as her father said, they aren't exactly the most conventional parents, but they are her parents. For better or worst, they are hers, unconditionally, irrevocably.

"Thank you," she whispers as they hold her close, her heart filling with so much love it could burst. "You truly have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Cradling a glass of whiskey in her grasp, Sarah sits by herself in the corner of the local bar, unable to process all that has transpired today. How could they do that to her? How could they speak to her like that? They were so harsh, harsher than they've ever been with her, sending a shockwave through her body. She knew them capable, of course, having seen them like that with the other two, but never with her. Seeing them like that, blatantly disciplining her, it hurt her on a whole different level.

" _Have you ever stopped to wonder why you are so concerned with your sister's every move?_ " her mother had questioned, trying to force her to open her eyes to her reality. " _Your sister isn't your responsibility. That job belongs to three people; your grandmother, your father, and myself._ "

" _Instead of policing your sister's life, you should focus on your own life, on the path your life is leading you_ ," her father stated firmly. " _There has to be something you want to do with your life. Something more than what you've done with it thus far._ "

" _Take for instance your brother and sister,_ " her mother continued. " _Your brother has gone into pediatrics. A worthy career that also means a lot to him. Your sister has put her entire heart and soul into her art career. A career that has the potential to influence many_."

" _While you have done nothing to give either of us any faith in your potential future,_ " her father voiced blatantly. " _There must come a time that you focus on yourself and your future. Do you have any idea what you want out of your future? Where do you plan to be in ten years? Anything?_ "

" _I can't believe you're really putting me through the grinder while your precious Elizabeth is in bed with the mob!_ " she had snapped, having enough of the lecture. " _You talk about the future as if she has one with that man! Why do I watch out for her? I do it for you! I do it because I know she matters most to you! Don't bother denying it!_ "

" _Enough! Do you hear yourself?"_ her mother snapped right back. " _Of the three of you, YOU are the one that we spent the most time on. YOU are the one we coddled and cared for! YOU! Not Steven or Elizabeth, Sarah, it was YOU. All our spare time was spent on you because you seemed to be the one that needed us most. Seeing you now, however, I can see where we went wrong. We sheltered you far too much over the years. Babied you beyond what was necessary. Maybe if we hadn't you wouldn't be like this. Maybe if we had treated you just like your siblings, you'd have a better understanding of what it takes to make it in this life!_ "

" _Now, you listen and you listen well_ ," her father stated. " _We came to town in the hopes of giving each of you your trust fund. We had hoped that when we came to town, each of you would be in a place that the money could benefit you and help you secure your future. Your brother and sister have both gained that assistance, under strict conditions, of course. You, however, have made little to no progress in putting your future together._ "

" _Because of it, you will not be receiving your trust fund during this visit,_ " her mother conceded. " _In one month's time, we will return and we'll reassess our decision then. Take this time, Sarah, to really think your life through. Think about your passions, think about what you want to do with your life, and find a way to make it a reality. Please, as your parents, we ask that you use this time wisely. Forget about your siblings' choices and make some for yourself. For your future._ "

"This seat taken?" a familiar voice causes a smile to grace her lips.

"Nik," Sarah turns to look at him. "How did you find me?"

"Your brother," Nikolas admits, sitting down next to her. "He thought you could use me."

"Steven called you?"

"Yes," Nikolas confirms, taking the glass out of her hand to set it aside. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

"My parents came to town to drop a few hard truths," Sarah sighs, tears frozen in her eyes. "They told me that I need to stop focusing on Steven and Elizabeth...that I need to start focusing on my life and where I want it to take me."

"They're not wrong," Nikolas admits with a soft sigh. "I know you care about your brother and sister...I know that you feel the need to watch out for them...but maybe it is time to focus on you. To focus on your own future."

"I don't know the first thing about what my future should hold," Sarah says sadly. "I don't know what career I want to have or where I see myself in ten years...I just don't know."

"Maybe I can help you with that," Nikolas suggests, reaching up one hand to caress the side of her face. "If you'll let me."

"You'd do that for me?" Sarah looks at him earnestly.

"There's not much I wouldn't do for you," Nikolas promises. "I love you, Sarah. We'll figure this out, I promise."

"I love you, too," she says, tears falling as he pulls her into a tight embrace. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You never have to find out," he swears, pulling away to meet her eyes. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay."

Walking out of the bar with her boyfriend, Sarah could feel her heartache fade away, a new understanding overcoming her. Maybe this entire situation is a blessing in disguise. She's spent most of her life focusing on her brother and sister, trying to make sure that they didn't make choices that they would regret. Though she's the one that's always been taken on every trip, Sarah had always seen the soft spot her parents had for Elizabeth, and that made her want to watch out for her. For their sake. Maybe now truly is the time for her to focus on her own life. To make choices for herself and see where it takes her. Looking at Nikolas they ride the launch to his estate, she finally feels like she could do it, that she can figure out her future and the life she wants. Finally.

"Steven," Sarah voices the next morning when she walks into the diner to find him sitting at a table alone.

"Sarah," he replies in kind, gesturing to the chair for her to have a seat. "Rough night, huh?"

"Mostly," she admits, taking the offered seat. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For calling Nikolas," Sarah says simply. "I needed him."

"I figured as much."

"Can I ask why?"

"Take it as my apology."

"Apology?"

"I took my anger and frustrations out on you instead of with Mother and Father," Steven says after a moment. "It's not your fault they focused their attention on you. It was their choice and I shouldn't have shut you out because of it. Elizabeth and I...we had to suffer a lot together...since you didn't...well, you were an easy target."

"Right."

"It was wrong, I know, and I'm sorry, really," Steven says wholeheartedly. "You're my sister, Sarah, and I'm sorry I treated you less than such. Forgive me?"

"Yeah," she smiles softly, reaching out to take his hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Always."

"Thanks," Steven says, smiling softly before releasing her hand as the food's set before them. "So, tell me, did they read you the riot act, as well?"

"In a way they've never done before," Sarah confirms. "Only problem is that I have no idea what I want to do with my life. You have medicine, Liz has art...I have...nothing."

"That's not true," Steven shakes his head. "You had so many interests. You just never really gave any of them a real chance."

"That's because none of them kept my interest for long."

"Fair enough," Steven accepts. "Okay, what about that time you planned mother and father's anniversary?"

"What about it?"

"You were a natural," Steven comments. "And I had never seen you so happy. Not to mention the look on your face when it all came together...you looked elated."

"You remember all that?"

"Yeah," he says simply. "And I believe that's a good place to start, don't you?"

"An event planner," Sarah mulls that over for a moment. "Yeah, I think I'd like to try that."

"Good, that's great," Steven shakes his head. "Now that we have that taken care of...tell me about you. Tell me everything I've missed."

Sitting with her brother over breakfast, they talk like they've never talked before and she had to admit that it was a welcomed change. Completely unexpected. Yet as she sat there with him, she realizes what she's been missing all these years, what she has longed for, her siblings. All those years of trying to control their every move, the ensure they never made a life-changing mistake, what she had really wanted was to connect with them. To be their sister in a way that she was never allowed to be. Distance and time had played a cruel factor in their relationships. Gaining her brother back, Sarah can only hope that she can build something with her sister, as well.

"Sarah?" her sister's voice catches her off guard as she's standing on the pier waiting for the launch.

"Liz, hey," Sarah turns to look at her, taking a moment to just truly look at her. "I'm just waiting for the launch."

"Yeah, I figured," Elizabeth shakes her head. "I'm just heading to my studio."

"Um, since I have you here," Sarah says carefully. "Could you spare a minute?"

"For what?"

"To talk," Sarah replies. "It'll only take a minute."

"Sure," Elizabeth says after a long moment, gesturing to the bench. "Until the launch gets here."

"Works for me," Sarah agrees, moving to sit down on the bench.

"So...what's up?"

"Huh," Sarah sighs before letting out a soft chuckle. "This is a lot harder than I thought it'd be."

"What do you mean?"

"Mending bridges," Sarah concedes. "I'm trying to find a way to fix what's broken between us and I just can't figure out how to do that."

"Maybe it isn't about fixing what's broken," Elizabeth suggests. "Maybe it's about building something better."

"Maybe," Sarah agrees. "Steven told me that you believed Gram was the only one that believes in your art..."

"Are you going to tell me that you believe in it, too?" Elizabeth counters. "Because it was hard enough to believe it from Steven."

"He told me that, too," Sarah says, digging through her purse to pull out a folded paper and handing it to her. "My fears kept me from expressing it, but I've always believed in you. I just...I didn't see how you could make it a career...I researched it and the art world is a hard place to establish yourself. Didn't stop me from hoping and praying you'd find a way."

"This is..." Elizabeth looks at the paper in disbelief, finding the sketch she had made when she was ten of the two of them. "You've kept this all these years..."

"It was always my hope that one day we could find our way to being the girls in this sketch," Sarah says, smiling softly when Elizabeth looks up at her. "You may not believe me, after all we've been through, but I promise you, Elizabeth, as impossible as it seems...I will do whatever it takes to be the sister in that sketch. I will do whatever it takes to make that sketch our reality."

"It's not," Elizabeth says as she folds the paper back up, handing it back to her, shaking her head at the look on Sarah's face. "Impossible...it's not impossible."

"You...you mean that?" Sarah questions with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," Elizabeth says wholeheartedly. "Growing up the way we did was hard, a lot had been sacrificed along the way...doesn't mean we can't build something better for ourselves. Doesn't mean we can't find our way to those girls in that sketch. Doesn't mean we can't be sisters now."

"I..." Sarah couldn't help herself as she threw her arms around her sister, hugging her tightly to her body. "I love you, Liz...thank you."

"I love you, too," Elizabeth says wholeheartedly before pulling away to gesture to the water. "Launch's here."

"Right," Sarah chuckles softly, rising to her feet. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Sarah..."

"Yeah?"

"If you want...if Nikolas doesn't need you just yet..." Elizabeth takes a deep breath before smiling slightly. "Maybe you'd like to hang out in my studio for a while...there are some sketches I'd love to show you."

"You know what," Sarah says, glancing at the launch for a moment before turning to face her sister. "I'd love that, actually. Lead the way."

Walking up the stairs with her sister, Sarah's heart continues to swell with love, knowing that there truly is hope for her and her siblings. It was kind of bittersweet, in a sense, knowing all the time they had lost along the way, but she chooses not to dwell on that. Her parents told her to focus on her future and on what she wants out of it, well, this is it. This is what she wants out of her future. She wants a relationship with her brother and sister. She wants a future with them. Sure, solidifying a career would be nice, but this is the part that matters most to her. As long as she has them, the rest will eventually fall into place, she can feel it. After all, family is the most important part of life, is it not?


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting in the middle of the building that would soon hold her gallery, Elizabeth takes in a deep steady breath, allowing herself the chance to just take it all in. She can already picture it all. The paintings hanging on the wall, the people idling before them, taking in the creations pulled from her very soul. She can see herself walking about, explaining each painting's inspiration and listening as people tell her what they take from each piece. She couldn't wait for it all.

"Hope I'm not intruding," a familiar voice pulls her from her thoughts, placing a soft smile on her face. "Jason told me you were here."

"I know," Elizabeth replies, moving to her feet. "He called ahead to let me know."

"Of course he did," she laughs softly. "Should have known."

"I was wondering when you'd find your way to me," Elizabeth admits, guiding her into the next room. "Figured we could catch up over lunch."

"You expected me to look for you?"

"We had been friends once upon a time," Elizabeth replies with a shrug. "Now that I'm dating your brother, it was only a matter of time, Em."

"Right," Emily shakes her head. "I hope this lunch comes with a dessert of the brownie variety."

"What kind of lunch would it be without it?" Elizabeth counters, holding up the container of brownies she made before she got to the gallery. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Pulling up a chair, the two get reacquainted, catching each other up on the time they have been apart. Both had been curious about whether or not they could pick back up from where they left off, both thankful to see that they hadn't messed things up too badly between them. After lunch and dessert, the two take their catching up out into the town, enjoying a nice long walk before going their separate ways, their friendship successfully reignited.

She was walking through the park, making her way back to the gallery when she felt an uneasy feeling spread through her, her body instantly jumping into defensive mode. Stopping cold, she takes a look around, trying to find the source of her unease and that's when it hit her. The familiar sound of following footsteps was no longer audible. Cody. Instinctively, she reaches for her cellphone as she calls out to him, fear gripping her when she sees that she's the only one in that area of the park. Not good.

"Hey," Jason's voice comes over the phone, the ease in his tone helps her relax slightly.

"Something's not right," she says quickly, still glancing around the area. "Cody's gone."

"Where are you?"

"The park," Elizabeth explains. "One minute he was right behind me and the next he was gone. There's no one around."

"Get somewhere public as fast as you can," Jason instructs. "I'm on my way now."

"Okay," she says as she walks quickly, concerned for her guard's fate, but knowing she couldn't really do anything for him now. "Will you stay on the - AHH!"

"Elizabeth?" he calls her name as he's rushing out of the warehouse. "Elizabeth!"

The line goes dead and his heart nearly explodes in his chest as he rushes out of his office. This couldn't be happening. Shouting at guards along the way as he bolts out of the warehouse, he orders them to follow after as he heads in the direction of the park, making sure they call Francis and Johnny, not caring for the law as he rushes to her side. The moment they get to the park, they find Cody laid out in a side path, knocked out but still alive. That proved to be a good sign. If they aren't after blood then Elizabeth's chances are good.

"Jason, thank god!" a familiar voice exclaims, gaining his attention immediately. "She's over here!"

Confusion spreads through his features at the sight of Luke's son, but he doesn't take the time to question it now. Rushing over to where he's being directed, his men securing the area in search of the perpetrator, Jason finds Elizabeth unconscious on the ground by a bench. Blood trailing down the side of her face from a gash on her forehead. Lifting her into his arms, he rushes her to the waiting SUV, instructing Johnny to get them to the hospital by any means, leaving Francis in charge of finding the people responsible.

Francis searches the entire park, but find nothing to point them in the direction of whoever came after Elizabeth. For someone to come after her and then leave her the way they did, it didn't make any sense. What could possibly have been the purpose of that? Other than the clear physical assault, there didn't seem to be any indication sexual or otherwise to explain why someone would come after her. It could be a warning, but why go to such lengths for a simple warning? None of it was adding up.

Then there was the obvious question of the young Spencer's place in all of this. It could be that he stopped a more elaborate situation from occurring, but that raised more flags than it lowered. For someone to go through the painstaking steps of knocking Cody out, getting Elizabeth alone and defenseless, only to be thwarted by a kid like Spencer Junior...it didn't add up. Though he's thoroughly suspicious of the kid, Francis just doesn't see him capable of getting the jump on someone as seasoned as Cody.

Running through this entire situation in his head, Francis just couldn't figure any of it out and it was starting to anger him on an unfamiliar level. Typically, he'd go at the only witness until things started adding up, but the kid being a Spencer makes it all a bit tricky, given that his father is one of the few people Sonny holds in high regards. No. If he's going to come after this kid, he needed more and he has a feeling that the person that got the jump on Cody is the missing variable that could very well tie this entire situation together.

"Hear anything yet?" Sonny asks him when he gets to the hospital and finds Jason in the waiting area sitting stoically.

"Nothing yet," Jason concedes, letting out a quick breath before rising to his feet. "The search?"

"The men weren't able to find any clues in the park," Sonny divulges, gesturing for them to have a seat. "Did anything stand out to you while you were there?"

"Park wasn't busy. No one where she was," Jason informs plainly. "Just Luke's son. He found her."

"I take it you didn't have time to question him."

"No," Jason states. "Francis said he would."

"Want me to have a go at it?" Sonny suggests. "Not saying I'll get more than he did, but it's worth a shot."

"Yeah," Jason shakes his head. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me," Sonny says firmly. "She's family. We'll catch whoever did this. Count on it."

"Mr. Morgan?" a nurse voices, pulling both their attention to her. "You can go in now."

"Keep me updated?" Jason says to Sonny as he gets ready to walk off with the nurse.

"You got it."

With a single nod, Jason walks off with the nurse to Elizabeth's room, finding her resting in a hospital bed, bandaged and hooked to machines. Walking over to her bedside, Jason sits down in one of the chairs, taking her hand into his. Her pulse is strong, her complexion still as beautiful as ever, her wounds the only evidence that anything happened to her. He had been there for but a few minutes before her eyes opened and landed on him. The moment they did, he lets out a deep sigh of relief, knowing for sure that she'll be okay.

"What happened?" Elizabeth questions, needing to know what happened to her.

"What do you remember?"

"Not much," Elizabeth admits. "I remember talking to you...Cody missing...oh, god, how's Cody?"

"He's okay," Jason assures her. "He was sedated. He fell hard, but he's okay."

"Good," she whispers, laying her head back against the pillow. "The hit came out of nowhere, I didn't see it coming...I remember hearing someone calling my name, but I couldn't place the voice..."

"Lucky," Jason voices. "He was the one that found you."

"Maybe..." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I just...it's all kind of foggy...guess I should thank him."

"For now, you should rest," Jason replies seriously. "The doctor says you'll be discharged in the morning."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Always."

As she drifts back into a peaceful slumber, Jason's trying to work out the situation in his head, having the same kind of confusion that Francis has. Things just weren't adding up. If the purpose was to kidnap her, they had ample time to do so before she ever placed the call to him. As soon as they took Cody out, they had more than enough to grab her before she noticed his absence.

Why wait until she called him? Why keep Cody alive? Why leave her with the only witness being Luke's son? If it were people from his world, taking Lucky out wouldn't have been an issue. For Lucky to stop her kidnapping, it didn't make sense, but it was the only thing that did at this point. If Lucky had only found Elizabeth, that would beg the question of why they left her there alive. The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he got, it didn't make any sense.

"Morgan," Jason answers his phone, stepping out into the hallway to avoid disturbing Elizabeth.

"Cody just came to," Francis responds. "He got a pretty good look at the guy before it went dark. We asked around and got a location. Heading out to pick the guy up now."

"Find out what he knows," Jason states. "Non-lethal."

"Understood," Francis assures. "I'll call when it's done."

Ending the call, Francis jumps into the SUV with Cody, the kid clearly angered by the person that got the jump on him. Which, quite honestly, works in their favor because the guy will know they mean business by the time Cody's done with him. As could have been predicted, the guy was locked away in the Oasis, clearly spending his hard earned cash on some very talented dancers.

The moment Cody stood in front of him, it was clear that the man had not been expecting to get caught so quickly, if at all. Getting him out of the building and to the safe house hadn't been as hard as he thought it would be. The guy clearly wasn't the genius they thought he was. Clearly getting the jump on Cody had been sheer dumb luck. It didn't take much to get the guy talking. Not that he had much to say.

"You really expect us to believe that you went after Jason Morgan's girl for a half a grand from an anonymous source?" Cody glares at the man, itching to slam into him a few more times.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the guy exclaims at the drop of Jason's name. "Ain't no one said nothing 'bout no Jason Morgan being involved. I was supposed to knock out a guard and rough up a chick, not kill or nothing, just enough to ruffle some feathers."

"And you had no idea about Jason Morgan?" Francis questions curiously.

"You think I'd have done it if I had known?" the guy shouts, clearly shaken by the recent turn of events. "I need cash not a death wish, bro, for real. I had no idea 'bout none of this."

"That's unfortunate for you," Cody shakes his head. "Because you're gonna die just the same."

"Wait just a garsh darn minute," the guy blurts out. "I ain't done nothing worth dying over. I meant no disrespect to Mr. Morgan or any of youse."

"Intent only matters in a court," Cody states viciously. "Fortunately for us...as you'd say...this ain't no court, bro, and we ain't in the business of leniency."


	13. Chapter 13

Mustering up whatever control he had left, Cody drops his hands to his side, taking a step back from the bloody mess of a man strapped to the chair. He had initially went in hard but pulled himself back when it was made clear that Elizabeth would be in the hospital for longer than expected. Thanks to her grandmother, Elizabeth wasn't being discharged until the old lady was satisfied with her condition. Giving Cody more time with the idiot. From that point, he took his time, nice, slow, and excruciatingly painful. Today, however, is the last time he will see this man and he wanted to make it painstakingly clear that Elizabeth is off limits.

"Done?" Francis questions him when he steps out of the safe house.

"Yeah," he replies simply, sliding into his jacket. "He's Jason's now."

"Where you heading?"

"The day's come," he says as he pulls out his keys. "Duty calls."

Francis could see that this situation has weighed heavily upon Cody and has forced the kid to truly see just what is at stake. They all know the dangers of the job, but you never truly understand until you're smack dab in the middle of a life or death situation. Thankfully this time wasn't as dire as it could have been, but he can see that it didn't really matter to the kid. To Cody it might as well have been. He just hopes that the kid can bounce back from it.

"Hey," Jason greets Cody as he approaches Elizabeth's room. "You okay?"

"Yeah, no lasting affects," Cody assures before carefully pulling out an envelope from his pocket and handing it off to Jason. "Just wanted to do this in person."

"What's this?" Jason questions, though he already knows what it is, word having spread through the ranks these last few days.

"My resignation," Cody says simply. "I messed up and it couldn't have been worse. I can't let that happen."

"I get it," Jason says with a nod. "I don't agree, but I get it."

"Thank you..."

"Don't get me wrong," Jason stops him, pushing the envelope back at him. "I understand why you'd want to, but I'm not accepting it."

"What?" Cody looks at him confused. "Why?"

"You say you want to protect her, do it," Jason states firmly. "You stumbled. It happens. Learn from it. Do better."

"What if I don't believe I'm the person for this?" Cody counters seriously. "Elizabeth...she's too important...I can't risk anything else happening to her."

"If you're sure..."

"I am."

"Then you walk in there and you face her," Jason says as he pushes the door open. "You tell Elizabeth that you want to put her life in someone else's hands."

Cody hesitated for a moment, meeting Jason's eyes, unsure of the outcome of this particular conversation. Letting out a deep sigh, he gives Jason a single nod before walking into the room, finding Elizabeth sitting up in the bed waiting for her discharge papers. Thankfully he had the good sense not to stare at her for too long, bandaged and bruised as she is, walking further into the room at her insistence.

"I've been worried about you, you know," Elizabeth comments as he takes a seat by her bed. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Same here," Cody says with a half smile. "I'm just glad it wasn't worse than it was."

"Me, too," Elizabeth agrees, a look of confusion gracing her face at the pensive look on his. "You are okay, right?"

"Yeah," Cody assures before taking a deep breath and handing her the envelope. "It's my resignation letter."

"Your what?"

"It's my job as your guard to protect you and I failed at it. That's something I can't forgive myself for." Cody explains. "I just feel like it's better if you had a more seasoned guard."

"No."

"Elizabeth..."

"Don't Elizabeth me," Elizabeth says seriously, holding up the envelope before tearing it up in front of him. "You don't get to resign. Not because of what happened. You understand?"

"You could have gotten..."

"Could have, might have, it's merely speculation," Elizabeth cuts him off again. "What happened, happened, there's no changing that. Doesn't mean you get to quit on me."

Glancing back at the door, Cody eyes Jason, realizing why he made him face Elizabeth instead of just letting him resign. Facing Jason was hard enough, but it was even harder to face Elizabeth and explain that he needed to step down as her guard. He understands that the situation wasn't quite as dire as it could have been, but it was dire enough for him. Someone got the jump on him and made it to Elizabeth. That's not okay. If only he can get her to see that.

"Listen and listen carefully, Cody, because I'm only going to say this once," Elizabeth says seriously. "The only one to blame is the one responsible. You're not a superhero, Cody, you're not invulnerable. Jason chose you for a reason and it's a reason I wholeheartedly agree with. So, don't even think about stepping down or you'll have me to deal with, understand?"

"I don't know how you can trust me after..."

"Yeah, well, I do," Elizabeth says with a soft smile. "Now it's your turn to trust me."

"If you're sure..."

"I am," Elizabeth says without hesitation. "Okay?"

"Okay," Cody accepts, standing up to lean in and hug her gently. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I promise you I'll do better."

"Me, too," Elizabeth replies in kind. "We're a team after all."

"For sure," Cody agrees, pulling away. "So...you almost out of here or what?"

"Just as soon as my Grams comes with my discharge papers," Elizabeth agrees. "I'll see you at the penthouse later?"

"I'll be there," Cody assures, getting ready to walk out of the room. "Take it easy."

Leaving the room, Cody couldn't understand the kind of faith the have in him even after the mess he made, but he finds that his grateful for it. He'll make their faith in him mean something, swearing he'll find a way to be the best guard anyone's ever had. Standing in front of Jason, he shakes the man's hand, a silent understanding passed between the two before Cody walks off to head home. Jason'll call when he's ready for him to take over. For now, he'll wash up and get some rest, ensuring he'll be in top performance when the time comes.


End file.
